La honte de la famille
by Myrtille94
Summary: Suite de La soirée pyjama. Victime d'une énième trahison, Todd est déprimé. John décide de l'emmener en mission avec l'équipe afin de lui remonter le moral, mais est-ce vraiment une bonne idée ? A moins, bien sûr, qu'une rencontre inattendue ne vienne tout changer…
1. Chapter 1

« Il parait que vous avez demandé à me voir, Teyla ? » Richard Woolsey dévisageait tour à tour la belle Athosienne et John Sheppard, qui avait tenu à l'accompagner.

« En effet, M. Woolsey » répondit Teyla de sa voix douce. « Sur la planète Illica, Halling a entendu un étranger raconter qu'il existait un endroit où se trouverait une arme mystérieuse, capable de déclencher une pluie de feu sur les Wraiths. Halling ne pouvait s'attarder pour le questionner mais il m'a prévenue dès qu'il est rentré sur la Nouvelle Athos, et j'en ai immédiatement averti le Colonel Sheppard, parce que cela ressemble fort à des drones, tirés à partir d'un fauteuil de commande. »

« Un fauteuil forcément alimenté par un module de point zéro, ou même plusieurs » ajouta John, les yeux illuminés comme un sapin de Noël, déjà tout excité à l'idée de prendre part à une nouvelle aventure.

Richard Woolsey frappa son bureau du plat de la main. « C'est exactement ce qu'il nous faudrait. Le Docteur Zelenka a réussi à mettre au point le moteur à vortex, mais il sert à déplacer la Cité, comme vous le savez, mais non pas à l'alimenter pour nos besoins au quotidien, ni pour notre bouclier. »

« Il faut partir immédiatement sur Illica avec Halling, avant que l'homme ne disparaisse ! » s'écria John en se précipitant vers la porte du bureau, avant de s'arrêter brusquement et de regarder M. Woolsey en penchant la tête de côté, avec un petit sourire contrit. Il avait toujours un peu de mal à respecter la chaine de commandement lorsqu'il laissait libre cours à son enthousiasme.

« Heu, bon, alors allez-y, et avec toutes les précautions d'usage, naturellement. Cette mission est importante, mais elle n'est pas vitale, et les Wraiths nous laissent tranquilles en ce moment, bien trop occupés à s'entretuer, alors ne prenez aucun risque inutile, et au moindre danger, revenez immédiatement ! Et en plus, n'oubliez pas que vous avez de la paperasse en retard, Colonel, j'attends toujours votre dernier rapport de mission, et les évaluations trimestrielles de votre équipe ! »

M. Woolsey avait presque crié ces derniers mots aux deux amis qui s'étaient rapidement éloignés. Il affichait un air qui se voulait sévère, mais il sourit avec indulgence en les voyant disparaitre au détour d'un couloir. Il se fit la réflexion qu'il était comme un instituteur sur Atlantis, chargé de superviser une classe d'élèves plus turbulents les uns que les autres.

Il y avait là John, le jeune chiot fou au grand cœur, véritable aimant à dangers, mais toujours prêt à se sacrifier pour les autres, tandis que Teyla, la bonne élève, à la fois forte et sage, était la voix de la conscience du groupe.

Rodney, le surdoué égocentrique, n'était qu'un grand enfant généreux et facile à diriger en fin de compte, tandis que Ronon était le cancre ombrageux mais à la loyauté indéfectible.

Mais une autre mission débutait, et décidément, on était toujours en quête de quelque chose, se dit Woolsey. Un Graal, une cité perdue, un Module de Point Zéro…

Trouvant soudain que ses pensées prenaient un tour bien trop philosophique pour une aussi belle fin de soirée, il décida de rectifier immédiatement le tir en se précipitant dans ses quartiers.

Là il s'empressa d'endosser son costume le plus strict et s'enfila une généreuse rasade de vieux cognac tout en écoutant un morceau de musique classique propre à faire s'enfuir en hurlant toute une bande de jeunes de moins de cinquante ans.


	2. Chapter 2

Le lendemain matin, l'aube était à peine levée que les quatre amis décollaient en jumper en direction du continent, le cap mis sur le village athosien.

Rodney trépignait tout en tapant du pied : « nous avons déjà perdu toute une nuit, l'étranger est peut-être sur le point de quitter la planète, alors on sort rapidement Halling du lit et on file illico sur Illica ! »

John se posa à proximité du village, à l'endroit habituel, mais en sortant du puddle jumper, Teyla s'arrêta brusquement, en proie à la plus vive inquiétude : « Colonel, il n'y a personne ! » Elle fixait tour à tour ses trois amis, les yeux agrandis d'effroi.

« Il n'y a ni bruit ni mouvement » confirma Ronon qui regardait les habitations tout en levant son arme, tandis que John interrogeait Rodney du regard.

« Je détecte plein de signes de vie, Sheppard, il est très tôt, ils sont tout bonnement encore en train de dormir. »

Mais Teyla crut entendre un cri au loin et elle gravit en courant la petite colline qui surplombait le village de tentes, tandis que ses trois compagnons, surpris, lui emboitaient rapidement le pas.

Dans le grand verger en contrebas, tous les Athosiens étaient en train de s'affairer, avec chacun un panier à la main.

« Oh ! Comment ai-je pu oublier ? » s'écria Teyla, mortifiée, en se frappant le front du dos de la main. « Hier soir la lune de Beltar était ronde, c'est le moment de cueillir les abricots, ou bien ils seront gâtés par l'orage ! »

« Quelle lune de Beltar ? Et quel orage ? J'ai vérifié la météo pour toute la semaine, puisque je voulais emmener Jennifer en pique-nique, et on annonce un temps magnifique ! »

Teyla eut un sourire crispé : « à la lune de Beltar, ne prends aucun retard. C'est un proverbe athosien très ancien, Rodney, et qui se vérifie toujours : au lendemain de cette pleine lune un terrible orage éclate à chaque fois. »

Rodney eut un ricanement sardonique en fixant le ciel céruléen, mais se tut brusquement lorsque le grand Satédien se pencha vers lui, l'index menaçant « si Teyla le dit, alors c'est vrai. »

L'instant d'après, Halling arrivait à grands pas, son gentil sourire aux lèvres : « bonjour Teyla, bonjour mes amis, comme c'est aimable à vous d'être venus nous aider. »

« Eh bien, en fait, c'est nous qui aurions besoin de votre aide, Halling, il faudrait aller avec nous sur Illica retrouver l'étranger dont vous avez parlé hier à Teyla ». John voulut ajouter quelque chose, mais il se tut en voyant Teyla poser ses armes et empoigner un grand panier.

« J'irai volontiers avec vous aussitôt la cueillette terminée » répondit Halling aimablement mais avec fermeté.

Avec un soupir, John se saisit d'un panier, suivi par Ronon et Rodney, qui rouspétait tout bas.

Ils se mirent tous à la cueillette, savourant l'odeur des fruits moelleux et mûrs à point, et dont ils n'hésitaient pas à se régaler à l'occasion. Ils avaient vite adopté l'allure soutenue des Athosiens, et les paniers se remplissaient rapidement.

Les anciens du village récupéraient les paniers pleins dans de petites charrettes à bras, et les emportaient à l'abri dans une grange, tandis que les enfants couraient d'une échelle à l'autre, pour tendre des paniers vides aux cueilleurs.

Quelques heures plus tard, tous les fruits étaient cueillis et remisés dans la grange.

Halling convia l'équipe à partager leur repas, et les Atlantes acceptèrent volontiers, d'abord parce qu'ils étaient tous affamés, et parce qu'ensuite, malgré leur hâte légitime, il ne servait jamais à rien de brusquer Halling, qui avait toujours son propre sens des priorités.

« Qu'allez-vous faire de toute cette récolte ? » demanda Rodney à Halling entre deux bouchées d'un délicieux ragoût de viande dont il n'osait pas demander de quelle sorte d'animal elle provenait, tandis que Ronon enfournait d'énormes fourchetées en grognant de contentement.

« Eh bien, nous en offrirons une partie à Atlantis et nous vendrons le reste, ces fruits sont une véritable richesse pour notre peuple, parce qu'ils sont très appréciés dans toute la galaxie, mais rares sont les planètes où ils peuvent pousser. »

Alors qu'ils finissaient leur repas dans la grande salle communautaire, un éclair gigantesque déchira le ciel, et une poignée de secondes après, des trombes d'eau s'abattaient sur le continent.

Teyla ne dit pas un mot, se contentant de toiser Rodney d'un air satisfait, le menton levé. Celui-ci, confus et mortifié, bredouilla des excuses sous l'œil attentif de Ronon.

Plus tard, lorsque l'orage se fut un peu calmé, John donna le signal du départ, et Halling offrit à Teyla un petit panier d'abricots, qu'elle s'empressa d'arrimer sur une des étagères à l'arrière du cockpit. Rodney composa le code de la planète Illica et le jumper s'élança dans le flot bleu.

Peu de temps après, ils franchissaient la Porte des Etoiles et se posaient à proximité d'un gros bourg.


	3. Chapter 3

Halling les guida vers l'auberge, où ils virent le tenancier qui balayait mollement la salle, à moitié endormi sur son balai.

« Dure soirée ? » demanda John en souriant aimablement.

L'autre le fixa d'un œil torve : « oui, on a pas mal bu hier soir ».

Halling s'avança d'un pas décidé : « nous sommes à la recherche d'un étranger qui était là il y a deux jours, qui a parlé d'une planète où une arme mystérieuse pourrait envoyer une pluie de feu sur les wraiths. Il était aussi grand que moi, avec de très longs cheveux roux ».

« Vous le trouverez dans la première chambre là-haut » répondit l'aubergiste en réprimant un bâillement, « mais il est encore tôt pour lui, il ne se lèvera pas avant plusieurs heures. »

«Nous n'avons pas le temps d'attendre, » s'écria Teyla, « je vais monter le réveiller.»

Ayant grimpé prestement les escaliers, elle frappa doucement à la lourde porte de chêne, puis s'enhardit en l'ouvrant lentement.

Quelques instants après, des cris se firent entendre et John et Ronon, qui avaient dégainé leur arme, virent soudain un grand désordre de bras, de jambes et de cheveux roux rouler vivement le long des marches, pour finir par atterrir à leurs pieds, suivi par une Teyla au regard glacial.

« Que s'est-il passé, Teyla ? » demanda Rodney, surpris par autant de violence, en se relevant vivement de derrière un petit mur qui lui avait servi d'abri.

« Eh bien, malgré mes dénégations, il persistait à croire que j'étais comprise dans le prix de la chambre, et il a osé poser la main sur moi ! » s'exclama-t-elle avec indignation.

A ces mots, John serra brusquement les poings, la rage déformant son beau visage. Comment ce misérable avait-il osé supposer cela de Teyla, dont le maintien et l'attitude n'étaient jamais équivoques, elle qui était toujours indifférente à l'intérêt que suscitait sa beauté ? Elle faisait partie de son équipe, et elle était son amie, à défaut de pouvoir être davantage.

Ronon quant à lui ne dit pas un mot, se contentant simplement d'empoigner le rouquin par l'oreille et de l'asseoir violemment sur un tabouret.

« Il y a deux jours, je vous ai entendu mentionner une planète où une arme prodigieuse pourrait vaincre des wraiths. Mes compagnons et moi aimerions connaitre son nom et son emplacement » demanda Halling froidement, mécontent d'avoir vu son amie insultée.

Le rouquin se frotta la mâchoire d'un air mauvais : « je parlerai seulement si elle ne s'approche plus de moi ! »

Teyla ne répondit pas un mot et ne bougea pas davantage, se contentant de le toiser d'un air méprisant.

« Eh bien » commença-t-il d'une voix geignarde, « je voyage d'une planète à l'autre pour vendre mes potions, et j'ai entendu cette histoire sur Mirwar, de la bouche-même de Nox Teran, l'un des trois chefs du village. Je vous jure que c'est tout ce que je sais. » Il se mura ensuite dans le silence et baissa la tête, ses longs cheveux roux voilant son visage ingrat.

« Ce n'était pas si difficile finalement de répondre poliment aux questions, et vous pouvez remonter dormir maintenant », lança John d'un ton glacial, tout en remettant ses lunettes de soleil.

« Bon, on n'a plus qu'à aller sur Mirwar maintenant, tu parles d'un jeu de piste » ronchonna Rodney.

Ils remercièrent Halling tout en composant le code de la Porte de la Nouvelle Athos, puis alors que celui-ci franchissait le flot bleu pour s'en retourner chez lui, Ronon demanda brusquement : « heu c'est quoi un jeu de piste ? »

Tandis que John lui répondait tout en s'installant aux commandes du jumper, Teyla informait Atlantis de leur nouvelle destination.

Rodney s'apprêtait à composer le code de Mirwar que le rouquin leur avait communiqué, lorsque Teyla l'arrêta brusquement d'une main sur le bras « Rodney, entrez les coordonnées que vient de me donner M. Woolsey, nous avons ordre d'aller récupérer Todd ! »


	4. Chapter 4

« Rrraahh, qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive encore, à celui-là, il a encore été trahi, ou alors il s'ennuie et on est ses seuls amis, en tous cas je sens qu'on va encore perdre un temps fou ! »

« Allons, Rodney, le jeu de piste continue ! Essayez de prendre tous ces délais avec philosophie ! Et n'oubliez pas qu'il y a un module de point zéro au bout du compte ! »

Tout en évitant habilement une micro météorite qui fonçait sur le pare-brise du jumper, John souriait parce qu'il appréciait de plus en plus la compagnie du vieux renard, et surtout depuis leur dernière aventure dans le blizzard. (*)

Ils volaient depuis quelques heures lorsqu'ils aperçurent une minuscule planète inhabitée, et se posèrent près de la source de l'unique signe de vie que Rodney avait détecté.

Presque aussitôt, une longue silhouette noire surgit alors de derrière un rocher et s'avança vers eux. « Colonel Sheppaarrrd, je vois que ma demande vous a été transmise. »

« Bonjour à vous aussi, Todd » répliqua vivement Rodney avec aigreur. « Vous savez, on n'a que cela à faire, parcourir la galaxie pour secourir des wraiths débordants de reconnaissance. »

Todd s'approcha tout près de Rodney, lui causant une telle frayeur qu'il fit un petit bond en arrière, et il serait tombé si Ronon ne l'avait pas retenu d'une solide poigne.

« Je vous remercie tous d'avoir interrompu une mission sans doute importante pour venir me récupérer. J'ai été trahi par l'un de mes subordonnés, qui m'a abandonné sur cette planète désolée. »

« Avec des amis comme les vôtres, vous n'avez pas besoin d'ennemis » lui asséna Ronon avec un petit sourire moqueur, avant de tourner brusquement les talons pour rentrer dans le jumper.

Todd médita un instant ces paroles, avant de hocher la tête avec circonspection. « Ahhh » soupira-t-il d'un air morose, « ne soyez donc pas si critique, être trahi est toujours tellement décevant ! Et on se sent si seul au bout du compte ! »

« Eh bien, changez donc d'amis, ou trahissez-les le premier ! » s'écria John d'un air guilleret tandis que Rodney se penchait sur sa tablette en marmonnant qu'un wraith déprimé était encore plus pénible à supporter qu'un wraith agressif.

« John Sheppard », demanda Todd d'un ton morne, « pouvez-vous me déposer sur une planète de mon alliance, ou bien êtes-vous tous trop pressés ? »

John, qui avait ôté ses lunettes de soleil, planta ses yeux noisette dans ceux du wraith et crut lire une once de tristesse dans le regard d'or. Il soupira imperceptiblement et décida en un instant de lui faire confiance : « nous sommes effectivement très pressés, à la recherche de quelqu'un, qu'on espère trouver sur Mirwar. »

Todd hocha vigoureusement la tête en secouant sa crinière blanche « je connais cet endroit, j'y suis déjà allé, les gens ont très bon goût là-bas. »

John le fixa si sévèrement que le malheureux wraith s'empressa de s'expliquer : « mais je … je voulais dire, Colonel, que leurs soieries sont réputées dans toute la galaxie, ils tissent et confectionnent des vêtements de toute beauté, que même certaines reines wraiths se plaisent à porter. »

Teyla, qui aimait particulièrement la soie, avait les yeux tout illuminés, et elle était impatiente de se mettre en route. Elle mourait d'envie de se faire confectionner une jolie robe, et passait mentalement en revue toutes les couleurs capables de sublimer sa carnation.

Todd regarda John avec une supplication muette dans le regard : « je pourrais peut-être venir avec vous, cela vous éviterait ainsi de perdre du temps à me déposer ailleurs ? »

John pencha légèrement la tête de côté, fixant le grand wraith un long moment. Il avait rarement vu Todd aussi triste, et après tout, il connaissait déjà Mirwar, ce n'était donc pas comme si on commettait l'imprudence de donner à un wraith les coordonnées d'un nouveau monde humain.

C'est pourquoi il déclara avec fermeté tout se mettant aux commandes de l'appareil : « soit, vous pouvez venir avec nous, Todd, mais uniquement à condition de rester bien sage, et vous resterez caché lorsque nous serons sur Mirwar. Dès que nous aurons retrouvé notre bonhomme, nous vous déposerons ensuite où vous voudrez ».

Todd ne répondit rien, se contentant de hocher la tête doucement. Certes ces humains étaient insolents et souvent insupportables, mais il se sentait si seul qu'il accueillit la proposition avec soulagement.

Il se refusait à l'admettre, mais il appréciait leur compagnie. Comme à chaque fois qu'il partait en mission avec eux, une aventure passionnante allait encore commencer, avec sûrement des découvertes intéressantes à la clé.

Il alla s'asseoir sur une banquette à l'arrière, et ses yeux s'agrandirent de convoitise à la vue du panier d'abricots solidement arrimé sur une étagère, et qui le faisait presque saliver.

L'instant d'après, Rodney composait le code, et le jumper s'élança dans le flot bleu.

(*) voir mon histoire « La soirée pyjama »


	5. Chapter 5

Quelques heures plus tard, John posa le jumper sur Mirwar, et alors que tous s'apprêtaient à descendre, il fixa Todd d'un air gêné :

« Euh, Todd, vous ne pouvez pas venir avec nous, vous allez effrayer les gens, et vous ne pouvez pas non plus rester tout seul dans le jumper, je crains que votre curiosité de scientifique ne vous pousse à…emprunter ou détériorer une partie de nos données … involontairement bien sûr !

Pourriez-vous vous dissimuler à proximité, dans un arbre ou derrière un rocher ? Nous reviendrons aussi vite que possible. »

A ces mots, Todd grimaça de colère et se mit à feuler : « Aaahh John Sheppard au temps pour la confiance ! Et je ne suis pas un animal de compagnie qui reste sagement assis à attendre ses maîtres ! » En un tournemain il se débarrassa de son long manteau noir et saisit promptement une petite couverture dont il se couvrit les épaules et la tête, sous les yeux médusés des autres.

Réfrénant un éclat de rire devant ce ridicule accoutrement, John haussa les épaules, résigné, et l'étrange aréopage se mit en route, en direction du village tout proche.

Mais aucun bruit ne parvenait jusqu'à eux, bien que le soleil fut déjà haut dans le ciel, et ils avançaient avec méfiance, les armes à la main.

« J'espère que ce n'est pas la saison de la cueillette des cerises », lança Rodney d'un air sarcastique, s'attirant ainsi des coups d'œil perplexes de Todd, et sévères de Teyla, tandis que Sheppard et Ronon avaient les yeux pétillants de gaieté.

Ils arrivèrent à la première habitation, et John y pénétra prudemment pour en ressortir presque immédiatement : « ils sont tous attablés, et ils dorment profondément ! »

Ronon avança d'un pas ferme et secoua brutalement l'épaule du père de famille, qui ouvrit péniblement un œil avant de se redresser d'un coup, les cheveux dressés sur la tête. « Oh non ! Un wraith ! Un wraith ! »

En effet, Todd, qui avait pénétré dans la maison à la suite des Atlantes, n'avait pas pensé à dissimuler sa main verte aux longs ongles foncés qui maintenait la couverture.

« Allons, allons mon ami » dit gentiment Rodney pour rassurer l'homme, « regardez donc autour de vous, vous voyez bien que vous êtes en train de dormir, tout comme votre famille, et que nous sommes votre rêve, parce que dans la réalité, aucun wraith ne sortirait sans son long manteau de cuir, et _a fortiori_ avec une couverture sur la tête ! »

« Oui, je …vous avez raison, c'est tout à fait juste » bredouilla le malheureux, « mais c'est bien la première fois que je fais un rêve aussi réaliste ! Un charlatan rouquin nous a vendu une potion soi-disant revigorante, mais hélas elle nous a fait dormir » se désola l'homme avant de refermer les yeux, épuisé.

« Nous cherchons Nox Teran » s'écria Ronon en le secouant vivement, « où se trouve-t-il ? »

L'homme haussa les épaules en ouvrant un oeil, fataliste : « il est parti hier pour Lasuraa, où il passe quelques jours chaque année, histoire d'y dépenser son or, et il est le seul ici à en connaitre les coordonnées. Je ne peux rien faire pour vous. »

Là-dessus, il bâilla à se décrocher la mâchoire, puis allongea la tête sur ses bras, pour se rendormir aussitôt.

Rodney pianotait frénétiquement sur sa tablette pour trouver les coordonnées de Lasuraa, tandis que Teyla, qui regardait partout autour d'elle, s'immobilisa brusquement, ayant avisé une pile de tissus soyeux sur une étagère. Elle se précipita et passa la main sur les rouleaux de soieries, sous l'œil amusé de John.

« Allons Teyla, on n'a pas le temps pour des emplettes, nous reviendrons à un autre moment si vous le souhaitez. »

Teyla ne répondit pas, mais saisit un rouleau de soie moirée, couleur de crépuscule : en froissant le tissu elle vit que le bleu presque violet avait des reflets rosés, et ses yeux brillèrent de convoitise. Rapidement, elle glissa le rouleau dans son paquetage, et déposa à la place sa bague d'argent ornée d'une agate.


	6. Chapter 6

« Je vous félicite pour votre présence d'esprit, Docteur Mc Kay, il a vraiment cru qu'il rêvait ! » s'exclama Todd alors qu'ils regagnaient le jumper.

« Hum » répondit le génie canadien l'esprit ailleurs, « je pense qu'il a dû mentir, je ne trouve nulle trace de cette fichue planète sur ma base de données ».

« C'est parce qu'elle n'est référencée nulle part, Docteur Mc Kay… ce qui ne veut pas forcément dire qu'elle n'existe pas ». Todd avait eu un petit sourire entendu en prononçant ces derniers mots.

Devant les regards d'incompréhension qui le fixaient, Todd prit le temps d'enfiler et de rajuster son long manteau de cuir, et se cala d'autorité dans le fauteuil juste derrière John.

« D'après ce que j'en sais, Lasuraa est une planète dont les coordonnées sont tenues secrètes, et qui se transmettent de bouche à oreille, à des personnes possédant, euh, l'esprit ouvert. Et c'est une planète ouverte, je présume que vous ignorez ce que cela signifie. »

John n'aimait pas que l'on prenne les Atlantes pour des ignorants : certes ils étaient les derniers arrivés dans la galaxie de Pégase, et ignoraient encore bon nombre de choses, mais ils avaient su démontrer qu'ils étaient un peuple de valeur et avec lequel il fallait désormais compter, et ce malgré leur petit nombre.

Aussi c'est avec un certain agacement qu'il récita au grand wraith ce qu'il avait appris lors de sa formation militaire : « une ville ouverte est, en état de guerre, une ville déclarée rendue sans combat afin de l'épargner de la ruine, de par un accord explicite ou tacite entre les belligérants. »

Todd sourit : « c'est exact, Colonel, lorsque les miens ont envahi Lasuraa, ils ont vu le potentiel que recelait cette planète particulièrement accueillante, et ils ont quelque peu modifié les règles de l'occupation du territoire.

Elle est désormais ouverte à tous, humains ou wraiths qui connaissent son code d'accès, et on peut y séjourner sans danger une semaine maximum, mais uniquement si on se plie à ses règles. Je connais son code, mais je n'y suis jamais allé. »

John fixa Todd d'un air menaçant : « si jamais vous nous mentez… »

« Oui, oui, je sais, comme d'habitude vous me tuerez et il n'y aura pas de paperasse…Mais je vous redis que je n'y suis jamais allé et je ne fais que vous répéter ce que j'ai entendu, je ne peux donc garantir la véracité de ces informations. »

Il fixa la Porte des étoiles et murmura d'un ton morose : « de toute façon vous ne me croyez jamais, j'ignore même pourquoi j'essaie toujours de vous convaincre de ma bonne foi ».

Todd avait l'air si malheureux que Rodney, visiblement ému par sa détresse, roula des yeux en fixant John, qui interpréta sa mimique comme une supplication muette, mais en fait sa décision était déjà prise.

Il se tourna lentement vers Todd en le regardant dans les yeux : « est-ce qu'on vous emmène avec nous, Todd, histoire d'éclaircir vos idées noires ? »

Le grand wraith frémit presque imperceptiblement de plaisir et se pencha très lentement vers Rodney, afin de ne pas l'effrayer, puis composa le code de Lasuraa de ses longs doigts griffus.

Un moment après, alors que Teyla avait averti Atlantis de leur nouvelle destination, ils pénétraient dans le flot bleu.

Rodney poussa un cri de surprise lorsqu'ils franchirent la Porte des Etoiles un peu plus tard : de part et d'autre des darts et des navettes wraiths étaient soigneusement rangés, comme des voitures sur un parking.

John, qui avait décéléré, gara habilement le jumper entre deux darts.

« C'est tout de même bizarre » s'inquiéta Ronon en se grattant le crâne, ses grands doigts fourrageant dans son épaisse tignasse.

« Oui, et ça, c'est encore plus étrange » ajouta John en montrant du doigt une petite navette en très mauvais état : « c'est une fabrication et un délabrement typiques de la technologie des Voyageurs. »

« L'esprit ouvert, John Sheppard » rappela Todd tout en le regardant d'un œil acéré, alors que John actionnait l'ouverture arrière du jumper.

A ce moment se matérialisèrent devant eux une équipe de trois humains et trois wraiths, tous vêtus d'un uniforme rouge et lourdement armés.

Ronon sortit instantanément son arme et la plaqua sur la tempe de Todd. « C'est lui qui les a appelés avec son truc de télépathie, je savais bien que c'était un piège ! »

« Allons du calme Chewie, nous allons juste faire un peu de tourisme, », répondit John avec une désinvolture qu'il était loin de ressentir, et tout en abaissant doucement le bras de Ronon.


	7. Chapter 7

« Bienvenue sur Lasuraa, voyageurs, veuillez nous suivre au Bureau des Enregistrements, et sans oublier votre argent » avait lancé l'un des humains en leur adressant un clin d'œil. « Par contre confiez-nous vous armes, c'est la loi ici, nous vous les rendrons lors de votre départ. »

Les quatre amis hésitèrent l'espace d'un instant, mais remirent leurs armes aux soldats, qui les accompagnèrent vers une haute bâtisse blanche située à côté d'un grand portail fermé, d'où parvenaient des cris et de la musique.

Tout en suivant la patrouille, Todd s'était doucement rapproché de John : « Colonel, est-ce que vos missions se commencent toujours ainsi ? »

John haussa les épaules d'un air blasé : « Bien sûr, mais on s'en sort toujours. »

A l'intérieur du bâtiment, l'un des officiers wraiths s'assit devant un terminal et enregistra leurs armes : « quels sont vos noms ? » demanda-t-il poliment, tandis qu'un de ses congénères rangeait soigneusement leurs armes dans un immense râtelier.

« je suis M. Fantastique », répondit John très sérieusement. « Et voici La Femme invisible, La Chose, la Torche humaine et Todd. » »

Personne n'était dupe, et l'un des militaires humains sourit à Teyla : « heureusement pour nous, vous n'êtes pas si invisible, belle dame, parce qu'ici les visiteuses sont très rares et particulièrement choyées. »

« Nous venons ici pour la première fois et nous aimerions connaitre les règles qui prévalent sur cette étrange planète » demanda Todd à l'un des officiers wraiths, qui lui répondit en souriant : « c'est simple, tout le monde est le bienvenu ici sur Lasuraa, la planète des plaisirs, à condition de ne pas porter d'armes, sous peine d'expulsion. Ah, j'oubliais…Il est aussi interdit de tuer quelqu'un, ou de s'en nourrir, sous peine de mort. »

« Et vous, si vous êtes dans cette équipe de sécurité, comment…vous nourrissez-vous ? »

John n'avait pu s'empêcher de poser la question aux wraiths qui lui faisaient face.

L'un d'eux lui répondit aimablement : « notre service est temporaire, et ceux qui donnent deux jours de leur temps pour servir dans cette brigade de surveillance se voient offrir une chambre dans la plus belle auberge de la ville pour tout leur séjour, ainsi qu'un peu d'or à la fin de leur service. A ce tarif-là on trouve toujours des volontaires. »

Un autre wraith, qui portait un catogan de velours rouge très seyant s'approcha de Todd : « Commandant, il me faut vérifier si vous n'êtes pas affamé, c'est la loi, pour la sécurité de tous, et la préservation du statu quo dans la ville, j'espère que vous le comprenez ? »

Todd hocha la tête, et l'autre l'invita à placer sa main sur une tablette, qui afficha ensuite des données en wraith. A l'issue de l'examen, l'officier hocha la tête : « c'est parfait, Commandant, passez un bon séjour ! »

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient tous à sortir, Rodney se tourna brusquement vers les membres de la brigade de surveillance en claquant des doigts « à tout hasard, pouvez-vous nous dire si vous connaissez Nox Teran, et où le trouver ? »

Un wraith avec les cheveux relevés en chignon répondit en souriant : « sur Lasuraa chacun s'occupe uniquement de ses propres affaires, et vous ne trouverez personne pour vous renseigner, surtout si vous portez un uniforme. Les gens viennent ici uniquement pour s'amuser et oublier tous les aléas de la galaxie. Mais il est déjà tard, trouvez-vous plutôt une auberge pour la nuit. »

Rodney soupira de dépit, et les cinq compagnons s'avancèrent vers le portail qui s'ouvrit en coulissant, leur offrant ainsi une vue d'ensemble de la ville.

« Quel étrange endroit » murmura Teyla, tandis que John, enthousiaste, s'engageait sur la rue poussiéreuse en s'écriant : « on se croirait dans le décor d'un western, mais sans les chevaux ! Commençons par cette première taverne, là sur la gauche, allons chercher Nox Teran ! »

Mais à l'instant précis où ils s'apprêtaient à y entrer, la porte battante s'ouvrit brusquement sous la poussée de deux wraiths qui s'empoignaient en une étreinte furieuse. Ils atterrirent aux pieds de Ronon, qui sauta prestement de côté et les fixa, stupéfait.

Les deux combattants se donnaient des coups de poing rageurs et de violents coups de pieds, ivres de colère, tandis que les occupants de la taverne se précipitaient dehors à leur suite, une bouteille ou un verre à la main, leur prodiguant tout à la fois insultes et encouragements.

« Attendez-moi là, j'en ai pour un instant ! » John se glissa à l'intérieur en louvoyant entre le public déchaîné, tandis que Rodney s'approchait timidement de Todd : « est-ce là une pratique courante chez les vôtres ? »

Todd frémissait d'indignation en contemplant l'attroupement qui s'était formé. « Ah Docteur Mc Kay, c'est une honte ! Se livrer à un tel comportement, et devant des humains qui plus est ! J'en suis consterné, humilié même ! »

Ronon avait quant à lui un sourire épanoui : « des wraiths qui se tapent dessus ? Moi je sens que je vais bien me plaire ici ! »

Entre temps, une femme à la mise vulgaire avait apporté une bouteille à chacun des deux belligérants, qui avaient instantanément arrêté de se battre, et buvaient maintenant à grandes lampées, ne s'interrompant que pour se féliciter mutuellement de la qualité de leurs coups, et pour finir par se réconcilier en s'offrant chacun une tournée.

John ressortit, jeta un coup d'œil amusé au spectacle, et s'approcha de ses compagnons d'un air un peu déçu : « j'ai l'impression que le wraith au chignon avait peut-être raison finalement, et que personne ne va nous aider. On devrait peut-être trouver une chambre pour cette nuit, et on poursuivra nos recherches demain. »


	8. Chapter 8

note de l'auteur : je n'aime pas demander, mais j'aimerais bien avoir au moins quelques commentaires !

.

.

Ils firent le tour des auberges mais presque toutes affichaient complet, et ils commençaient à s'inquiéter lorsqu'ils en avisèrent une, un peu moins bruyante que les autres.

Ils y pénétrèrent avec circonspection, inspectant la clientèle, redoutant d'y trouver des bagarreurs ou des ivrognes, mais ils ne virent que quelques clients attablés.

« Auriez-vous des chambres pour la nuit ? » John s'était approché du tavernier et avait agité une poignée de pièces devant lui.

« Je n'ai plus que trois chambres de deux lits, si cela vous convient, mais vous pourriez manger d'abord, ma femme fait du délicieux ragoût. » Il jeta un coup d'œil appréciateur à Teyla et s'empressa d'ajouter « le repas et la chambre sont offerts à la jolie dame.»

John le remercia d'un signe de tête et se dirigea vers une table un peu à l'écart, en faisant signe aux autres de le suivre. « La bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'on va manger, et qu'on aura de quoi dormir. La mauvaise, c'est qu'on devra partager les chambres, il ne lui en reste que trois, de deux lits chacune ».

Tandis que la grosse épouse de l'aubergiste déposait un énorme plat au milieu de la table, John se tourna vers Todd, qui avait pris place à côté de lui : « ne vous inquiétez pas, Todd, vous aurez évidemment votre propre chambre ».

« Évidemment » répondit celui-ci d'un ton morne, encore choqué par le spectacle déplorable dont il venait d'être le témoin.

« Teyla », poursuivit John en essayant de paraitre naturel, l'aubergiste vous offre le repas et la nuit, mais ce sont des chambres avec lits doubles, avec lequel d'entre nous souhaitez-vous partager votre chambre ? »

Teyla, toujours diplomate, lui répondit en souriant : « Colonel, vous êtes mes plus fidèles amis, soyez assuré que je n'aurai de gêne avec aucun d'entre vous. »

John regardait Teyla avec intensité : il désirait ardemment être choisi, parce qu'il n'avait guère envie de partager sa chambre avec Ronon, qui ronflait, ni Rodney, qui criait chaque nuit à cause de ses cauchemars, et aussi parce qu'il aurait bien aimé voir Teyla sans son uniforme.

Il ignorait à quoi pouvait bien ressembler de la lingerie alien, mais rien qu'en l'imaginant, ses yeux s'illuminèrent. Teyla l'avait laissé l'embrasser un jour, et peut-être que ce soir elle le laisserait la contempler, ou même davantage. Après tout, sur une planète aussi étrange, tous les rêves semblaient être permis.

Mais une voix multi-tonale vint briser le sien. « John Sheppaarrrd, la solution est pourtant simple, même pour un esprit humain : déplacez un matelas pour le mettre dans l'autre chambre, ainsi Teyla Emmagan dormira seule et vous les trois hommes partagerez une même chambre. »

John fixa Todd un instant avant de lui balancer un grand coup de pied dans le tibia : « je vous remercie infiniment Todd, vous savez toujours si bien vous rendre utile ! »

Todd ne répondit pas mais baissa la tête sur son verre, un rideau de cheveux blancs masquant son sourire goguenard.

Ils avaient terminé leur souper qui s'était achevé sur une succulente tarte aux myrtilles, et ils s'apprêtaient à gagner leurs chambres lorsqu'un brouhaha leur fit tourner la tête vers la porte d'entrée.

Une dizaine d'individus avinés étaient arrivés et réclamaient du vin avec force cris. L'un d'eux avisa Teyla et cria plus fort que les autres « eh ! toi, la jolie fille là-bas, viens boire un verre avec nous ! »

Teyla s'était levée, un sourire crispé mais poli aux lèvres : « je vous remercie mais je ne bois pas de vin ».

« Elle est petite, mais bien roulée, juste comme je les aime » s'écria un grand chauve avec des mains grandes comme des battoirs. Il saisit une chaise et la jeta sur John, qui eut le réflexe de se jeter à terre pour l'éviter.

Une mêlée générale s'ensuivit. John et Ronon s'étaient jetés dans la bagarre et cognaient avec acharnement, tandis que Todd attrapait tranquillement les assaillants qui passaient à sa portée et les projetait contre le mur avec toute la délicatesse dont il se sentait capable, en essayant de seulement les assommer.

Quant à Rodney, il protégeait sa tablette en la soulevant à bout de bras au-dessus de sa tête et tentait de repousser ses assaillants à coups de pied tout en piaillant d'une voix suraiguë : « mais enfin dégagez, c'est pas les soldes ! »

Teyla, qui s'était saisie du pied de la chaise cassée, tournoyait tout en cinglant fort gracieusement les reins et la tête de ses adversaires, lorsque soudain la porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

Un grand silence se fit, et tous les assaillants s'écartèrent pour laisser passer la patrouille.

« Vous n'êtes là que depuis quelques heures et vous vous retrouvez déjà au cœur d'une bagarre, c'est regrettable. » Le wraith au catogan rouge sortit son arme, suivi par les autres officiers, et la pointa sur les cinq compagnons.

« Le pied d'une chaise que vous utilisez, Femme invisible, est en l'espèce considéré comme une arme. Selon la loi de Lasuraa, vous allez tous nous suivre direction la prison, où vous y attendrez votre expulsion. »

« Ce n'est pas nous qui avons commencé la bagarre ! » s'indignait Rodney.

« Moi je n'avais pas d'arme ! » argumentait Todd auprès des officiers wraiths.

« Moi je veux qu'on me paie mes trois soupers ! » gémissait l'aubergiste.

« Moi je veux une cellule avec Teyla » espérait John.


	9. Chapter 9

Arrivés à la prison, les cinq compagnons furent poussés sans ménagement et enfermés dans une grande cellule très propre et pourvue de couchettes avec couvertures, et agrémentée d'une salle de bains dans une pièce adjacente.

« Eh, c'est pas mal du tout » s'exclama Rodney, en tâtant avec ravissement le moelleux d'une des serviettes de toilette, « et en plus ça nous économisera les frais d'auberge ! Bon, je vous signale que je vais prendre une petite douche, alors n'entrez pas dans la salle de bains ! »

« Moi j'aime pas être enfermé ! » Ronon tirait furieusement sur les barreaux, tandis que Todd examinait la serrure d'un air circonspect.

« Colonel, que va-t-il se passer ? » s'inquiéta Teyla.

« Bof, on va se faire expulser, c'est tout, mais on n'a tué personne, ce n'est pas si grave, on va juste abandonner l'idée de retrouver Nox Teran » répondit John en haussant les épaules.

« Aaahhhhhhh, mais taisez-vous donc, et laissez-moi mourirrrrr ! » Une voix gémissante et pitoyable s'était élevée de la petite cellule sombre, située juste en face de la leur.

« Tiens, tiens, nous avons de la compagnie ! » s'écria John qui s'agrippa aux barreaux et tenta de scruter l'obscurité, mais on ne distinguait que la forme des couchettes.

« Mais enfin qui doit-on tuer ici, pour pouvoir mourir en paix ? » La voix brisée s'était amplifiée maintenant pour devenir rageuse.

« Êtes-vous blessé, voulez-vous qu'on appelle pour avoir un médecin ? » demanda Teyla qui avait rejoint John près de la grille et qui fixait elle aussi la petite cellule sombre.

Soudain une grande silhouette se leva de la couchette, et s'approcha lentement de la grille en titubant.

« Un wraith ! Un air de déjà vu, on dirait » soupira John avec un clin d'œil complice à Todd, faisant ainsi référence à leur première rencontre.

« Il pue l'alcool ! » Sous l'effet de la surprise, Ronon n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de crier.

« Parlez doucement, humain, ma tête va exploser ! »

« Il a la gueule de bois ! » fit John en riant, et comme Teyla et Todd le regardaient avec incompréhension, il leur expliqua, hilare « il a mal aux cheveux, il a trop bu hier soir ! »

Le jeune wraith, la tête entre les mains, gémissait lamentablement : « mais ne criez donc pas si fort ! Il y a des gens qui souffrent, ici ! »

« Comment osez-vous boire jusqu'à en être malade ? C'est répugnant, vous faites honte à notre race ! Vous n'êtes qu'un ivrogne, une vraie loque ! » Todd était furieux, le menton levé et la barbiche tremblotant d'indignation.

« Et moi je n'ai aucune leçon à recevoir d'un grincheux aussi vieux que la guerre contre les Lanthiens ! Vous êtes sur Lasuraa ici, l'endroit où justement tout est permis ! Si cela vous dérange, vous n'aviez qu'à pas venir ici ! »

« Bon, maintenant que les présentations sont faites, dites-nous pourquoi vous êtes enfermé » demanda John avec bonne humeur, toujours ravi lorsque Todd était contrarié.

Le jeune wraith regarda John un instant, avant de hausser les épaules avec résignation : « je me rappelle seulement que je buvais quelques bouteilles, et l'instant d'après je me suis réveillé ici, avec des gens sans cœur qui refusent de se taire alors que je souffre. Je suppose qu'on me jettera dehors demain matin. »

Il les scruta tous un par un minutieusement, tout en se massant délicatement les tempes du bout des doigts « vous avez un uniforme tous les trois, et ce n'est pas celui des Genii, donc, j'imagine que vous venez de la mystérieuse cité d'Atlantis, surgie du passé, et qui disparait et réapparait dans la galaxie tour à tour, n'est-ce pas ?

Et vous faites équipe avec un Commandant wraith, dont le tatouage l'identifie comme le chef d'une puissante alliance, ce qui est encore plus étrange… »

Tous le dévisagèrent avec attention, surpris de sa perspicacité malgré son état pitoyable. Il était jeune, totalement imberbe, avec un visage séduisant encadré par deux petites tresses fines. Il était vêtu d'un pantalon et d'une veste sans manches en cuir marron, et d'une chemise à lacet, largement échancrée et d'un blanc douteux, dont il avait roulé les manches sur ses avant-bras.

« Et alors, petite guerrière, je suis à votre goût ? » demanda-t-il à Teyla en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Ronon se mit aussitôt à grogner d'un air menaçant tout en agrippant les barreaux : « toi, tu la regardes pas, tu lui parles pas, sinon je t'arrache la tête ! »

Le jeune wraith grimaça un sourire et haussa de nouveau les épaules, avant de retourner s'asseoir sur sa couchette, faisant voler ses longs cheveux blancs emmêlés.

« Attendez, euh… Ned ! » John réfléchissait à toute allure, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de trouver ce jeune wraith amusant. « Nous ne sommes pas partis sur de bonnes bases, et après tout, nous sommes prisonniers, tout comme vous, nous sommes donc du même côté.

Je suis le Colonel Sheppard et voici Ronon Dex, Teyla Emmagan et Todd. Et il y a aussi le Docteur Mc Kay, qui…. Mais où donc est-il encore passé, celui-là ? Toujours absent quand on a besoin de lui… Bref, quoiqu'il en soit, nous venons effectivement d'Atlantis, et nous sommes à la recherche de quelqu'un mais visiblement, personne ne nous dira quoi que ce soit ici. »

Le jeune wraith, qui était revenu vers la grille aux premières paroles de John, hocha la tête doucement : « et si on essayait de dormir un peu ? Il est tard et leurs lits sont bons. »

« C'est bien la première fois que j'entends un wraith dire quelque chose de sensé ! » s'exclama Ronon, qui, assis sur une couchette, avait ôté ses chaussures et les laissait tomber lourdement.

« Avec qui parliez-vous ? » demanda ingénement Rodney, qui arrivait pieds nus et en peignoir, son uniforme et ses chaussures à la main.

Devant les regards d'incrédulité qui le fixaient, il se défendit avec véhémence : « quoi ? une salle de bains à notre disposition, c'est pour qu'on s'en serve, non ? Et puis je vous signale qu'on ne sait pas quand on aura de nouveau l'occasion de se laver, et en plus moi je déteste dormir tout habillé ! »

« Désolé de vous imposer cela, Todd ! Mais après tout, vous avez accepté de partir en mission avec nous, assumez-en les conséquences ! »

Todd fixa John de ses yeux de reptile et eut son premier rire depuis longtemps : « une chose est certaine, c'est qu'on n'a jamais le temps de s'ennuyer avec vous, John Sheppard. »

Mais il ajouta en baissant la voix : « Cependant ce wraith est indigne de confiance, je sens en lui quelque chose d'étrange, et je trouverai ce que c'est. »

Le jeune wraith, à qui n'avait pas échappé cet échange, sourit en fermant les yeux.


	10. Chapter 10

Le lendemain matin, un gardien rondouillard arriva avec un plateau de thé et de victuailles, suivi par un vieux gardien muni d'un grand trousseau de clefs. « Allons, allons, les prisonniers, il est temps de se réveiller, j'apporte le petit déjeuner ! »

Le plateau fut déposé sur la table de la cellule, et les deux gardiens sortirent en laissant la grille grande ouverte.

« Dites-moi », leur demanda Rodney avec intérêt, « comment se fait-il que cette prison soit aussi agréable ? »

Le vieux gardien leva les yeux au ciel et répondit avec condescendance : « le plaisir est l'image de marque de Lasuraa. Tout sur cette planète doit être agréable, pour que les visiteurs souhaitent revenir et continuer à y dépenser leur or, même ceux qui ont été emprisonnés. La levée d'écrou aura lieu dans une demi-heure. »

Entre temps, le jeune wraith s'était levé, et interpellait le gardien rondouillard qui avait sorti sa clef et ouvrait la grille. « Bonjour Kortyn, comment vas-tu ? Et ta femme ? Et mes gosses ? Mais non, je rigole ! Tu sais bien qu'elle est moche, je suis peut-être un wraith mais j'ai du goût ! »

Le vieux gardien ricana, tandis que l'autre haussa les épaules avec résignation « je constate que tu as retrouvé ta grossièreté habituelle, donc tu vas bien mieux qu'hier soir, Braise. Est-ce que tu veux un peu de thé ? »

« Beurk, tu veux m'empoisonner ou quoi ? Apporte-moi plutôt une chope de bière, ça me remettra d'aplomb ! »

Kortyn répondit patiemment en articulant chaque mot « je te rappelle, et comme à chaque fois d'ailleurs, que l'alcool est interdit aux prisonniers. »

« Et c'est bien dommage… » gémit le jeune wraith qui s'assit sur son unique chaise, et entreprit de tenter de démêler ses longs cheveux à l'aide de ses grands ongles griffus.

Tout en déjeunant de délicieuses pâtisseries et de fruits, les Atlantes discutaient avec animation de leurs agréables conditions de détention, tandis que Braise les regardait en plissant les yeux, l'air calculateur.

Son regard n'avait pas échappé à John qui s'adressa à lui avec amabilité : « dites-moi, euh… Braise, vous m'avez l'air d'être un habitué ici. »

« C'est exact Colonel, je connais bien cette planète, et aussi cette cellule. » Il ajouta brusquement « Est-ce que vous avez de l'argent ? »

Sa demande était si inattendue que les cinq compagnons de cellule se regardèrent avec étonnement.

« Je n'ai plus d'argent, payez-moi quelques verres de bière et je vous aiderai à trouver celui que vous recherchez. »

« Ah, Colonel Sheppard, ne cautionnez pas ses penchants honteux, et en plus je n'ai aucune confiance en lui » grogna Todd.

« Et moi, je n'ai confiance en **aucun** wraith, Todd, mais nous n'avons pas le choix, on va être expulsés aujourd'hui, et on n'a pas le temps de chercher notre homme sans aide extérieure. C'est d'accord, Braise » lança John en hochant la tête.

Todd, qui s'était approché de la grille ouverte, se redressa de toute sa hauteur et toisa le jeune wraith : « j'ai tout de suite senti quelque chose de particulier, presque... familier en vous. Avez-vous servi sous mes ordres, ou dans mon alliance ? »

« Non, je m'en souviendrais si tel était le cas, Commandant. Et il y a bien longtemps que je ne sers plus aucune ruche. J'offre mes services occasionnellement, mais j'aime trop ma liberté pour m'enchaîner à une alliance, ou à une reine. Et j'ai toujours mal à la tête ! » s'écria-t-il avec colère, « alors cessez de fouiller dedans ! »

« Et en plus ce n'est pas poli d'aller dans la tête des gens » ajouta Rodney en léchant ses doigts dégoulinants de confiture.

Todd continuait cependant de fixer Braise d'un air sévère. « Je ne peux pas atteindre le fond de votre esprit, il est bien trop embrumé par les vapeurs d'alcool. Mais vous n'hésitez pas à donner votre nom, donc j'imagine que vous pouvez également me donner votre filiation. Qui étaient votre mère, et sa propre mère ? »

Braise hésita juste un instant, avant de répondre calmement et non sans fierté : « ma mère était Nova, et sa mère Nuit Argentée. Et sa mère avant elle était Tempête de Feu, fille de la féroce Fleur de Roc. »

A ces mots, Todd tressaillit violemment. « Fleur de Roc » murmura-t-il en proie au trouble le plus profond.

Il dévisagea Braise avec attention durant un long moment, et pénétra précautionneusement dans la part la plus intime de son esprit, tandis que celui-ci ouvrait de grands yeux incrédules.

« Non, non, ce n'est pas possible, tout mais pas cela ! » Todd recula d'un pas et chancela, sous le coup de la plus vive émotion.

« Todd, que se passe-t-il ? Venez-vous asseoir, mon vieux, vous êtes encore plus vert que d'habitude ! » John, inquiet, avait avancé un tabouret, sur lequel le vieux commandant wraith se laissa tomber lourdement, la tête dans ses mains.

« Aahhh John Sheppard, les étoiles s'acharnent contre moi ! A chaque fois que je crois avoir touché le fond, on me passe une pelle ! Cet individu insolent et ivrogne, c'est mon… arrière-arrière petit-fils ! ... Et il est vraiment… la honte de ma lignée, la honte de la famille ! »


	11. Chapter 11

« Mais enfin, Todd, c'est merveilleux ! Hier vous étiez tout seul sur une planète isolée, et aujourd'hui vous vous découvrez une famille, vous devriez être heureux » lui dit Teyla d'un ton de reproche.

Todd ne répondit pas, se contentant de soupirer tristement, tout en fixant le dos de ses mains.

A cet instant un bruit de bottes se fit entendre, et la patrouille se présenta devant les grilles, précédée du vieux gardien.

« Bonjour à tous. Nous espérons que cette nuit en prison vous aura fait réfléchir aux règles à respecter sur Lasuraa. » Le wraith au catogan rouge s'était exprimé d'un ton ferme mais aimable. « Vous serez expulsés ce soir au coucher du soleil, et vous devrez passer une heure auparavant au bureau des enregistrements pour récupérer vos armes. »

« Quant à vous » un officier humain s'adressait à Braise sans tenter de dissimuler son mépris, « puisque vous n'avez plus d'argent à dépenser, vous partez tout de suite ! »

Mais John s'était immédiatement interposé : « non, attendez, s'il vous plait ! Nous avons sympathisé, et je m'engage à régler toutes ses consommations de la journée. »

Braise, ravi, hocha la tête pour le remercier, et s'approcha de Todd, un grand sourire confiant aux lèvres « nous avons des retrouvailles à arroser, Grand-père ! »

 _Schlaac_! Rapide comme l'éclair, Todd avait giflé l'arrière de la tête de Braise, qui, contrit, baissa les yeux instantanément.

« Comment osez-vous ? Ne m'appelez pas ainsi, misérable ivrogne ! »

Sous les sourires goguenards de tous les individus présents, les prisonniers sortirent de la prison, Braise gémissant et plissant les yeux sous la brûlure du soleil matinal.

« Bon, par où on commence ? » demanda Ronon à John.

« Par là » ! s'exclama Braise avec enthousiasme, en désignant la terrasse ombragée d'un petit estaminet.

Todd avait déjà levé la main, mais Braise s'était prestement éloigné, avec un regard de reproche dans les yeux. « J'ai conclu un accord avec le Colonel Sheppard, et il a besoin de mon expertise ! »

John sourit et lui donna une piécette « juste un petit verre, Braise, et vous nous rejoindrez ensuite. »

Braise partit en courant sans le remercier et s'engouffra dans la taverne obscure.

Les cinq compagnons marchaient lentement dans la rue animée, encombrée par des marchands ambulants proposant de la nourriture, des boissons, des armes ainsi que des vêtements et des bijoux.

Teyla était souvent interpellée par les camelots, qui souhaitaient lui offrir à boire ou des colifichets, et les cinq compagnons s'arrêtaient devant l'étal de chaque commerçant pour écouter leur boniment.

John contemplait un Todd maussade, qui marchait tête baissée tout en donnant de petits coups de pied rageurs dans les cailloux de la rue poussiéreuse.

« Allons, mon vieux, ce n'est pas si grave, il est jeune, il s'amuse, il finira par s'assagir et devenir aussi sérieux et désagréable que vous. »

Le grand wraith pencha la tête en arrière et rit bruyamment. « Ah, Colonel Sheppard, vous me connaissez si bien ! Mais vous savez, c'est un réel chagrin pour moi d'avoir un tel descendant. Est-ce que vous avez des enfants ? Si bien sûr je ne suis pas trop indiscret. »

John répondit avec désinvolture « pas que je sache. » Son regard errait malgré lui vers Teyla, rayonnante après qu'un commerçant, charmé par son sourire, lui ait offert un petit sac de friandises.

« Si l'enfant de Teyla Emmagan avait été le vôtre » murmura Todd qui avait suivi son regard, « il aurait eu à la fois un héritage lanthien et wraith, ce qui en aurait fait un être exceptionnel, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Là, vous devenez trop indiscret, Todd » rétorqua vivement John. Avisant soudain l'auberge de la veille, il dit aux autres de l'attendre, parce qu'il allait payer les trois soupers qu'il devait de la veille, et il s'éloigna, mécontent de la perspicacité du wraith.

Ses sentiments pour Teyla ne regardaient que lui, et surtout pas un vampire de l'espace.

Cependant Todd regardait la mince silhouette s'éloigner, conscient d'être allé trop loin. Il secoua la tête en exhalant un long soupir.

La relation privilégiée qu'il avait avec John Sheppard se construisait petit à petit, et il ne fallait pas aller trop vite, au risque de le voir se fâcher et de perdre définitivement sa confiance, qui n'était déjà que trop relative.

C'est pourquoi jamais il ne pourrait lui dire que lorsqu'il avait presque aspiré son dernier souffle de vie sur la planète Genii, il avait pu pénétrer son esprit, et les dernières images qu'il y avait vues étaient celles de Teyla.

John ressortit rapidement de l'auberge pour rejoindre ses compagnons, et vit Braise accourir vers eux. « Ils ne connaissaient pas Nox Teran, Colonel, et courir sous ce soleil de plomb m'a donné soif ! Donnez-moi une autre pièce, je vais essayer cette taverne-là. »

Les yeux de Todd lançaient des éclairs. « Un ivrogne, un mendiant, voilà tout ce que vous êtes ! »

John haussa les épaules et donna une autre pièce à Braise, qui fila avant de se retourner et de tirer la langue à Todd.

« Oh ! Quel insolent ! Il est vraiment la … la honte de la famille ! »


	12. Chapter 12

Ronon et Rodney ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de ricaner à chaque fois qu'ils regardaient Todd, dont l'exaspération croissait en même temps que la matinée s'écoulait.

A un moment donné ils passèrent à côté de deux wraiths assis à califourchon sur un banc. L'un d'eux, muni de petits peignes d'os, essayait de confectionner un chignon élaboré à son compagnon, qui tenait un miroir et feulait de rage, visiblement furieux du résultat.

Comme Todd restait pétrifié devant ce spectacle public qui relevait uniquement de la sphère intime, John ne put s'empêcher de s'adresser au wraith en colère en s'efforçant d'être le plus sérieux possible « Mais non, je vous assure, c'est très réussi, vous êtes très beau. » Puis il se tourna calmement vers Todd « l'esprit ouvert, Todd. »

Braise arriva sur ces entrefaites, à la fois furieux et indigné. « Je n'ai rien pu boire, Colonel. Le patron m'a dit que je lui devais de l'argent de l'année dernière, il a pris l'argent et m'a chassé. » Comme il avisait une autre taverne, John, qui lui avait déjà donné trois pièces, l'arrêta d'une main levée.

« C'est assez, Braise, cette méthode ne fonctionne pas, et je ne veux pas que vous fassiez un coma éthylique comme hier soir. Vous connaissez bien cette planète, vous y avez certainement un ami ou une connaissance qui pourrait nous aider, faites donc fonctionner votre réseau ! »

Le jeune wraith, désappointé, réfléchit une poignée de secondes et s'écria brusquement « j'ai trouvé ! Je m'étonne de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt d'ailleurs ! Mais la personne ne sera pas disponible avant le milieu de l'après-midi, alors on pourrait peut-être se poser une heure ou deux en attendant ?

Moi je pourrais reposer mes yeux à l'ombre, sous la surveillance de Grand-père, tandis que vous, les humains, vous pourriez aller déjeuner. »

« Décidément, ce wraith-là ne tient que des propos intelligents » affirma Ronon avec un large sourire épanoui, « en tout cas, moi, ça me va, j'ai faim ».

« Euh, moi aussi, Sheppard, je crois que la suggestion de Braise est excellente, et d'ailleurs je suis presque en hypoglycémie » mentit Rodney avec aplomb, alors qu'il avait encore la main dans le petit sac de friandises de Teyla qu'il venait de vider entièrement.

John soupira pour la forme, mais ses yeux pétillaient d'amusement sous ses lunettes de soleil. Avisant une auberge dont la terrasse était ombragée par une grande tonnelle recouverte de magnifiques roses bleues, il y emmena son équipe après avoir convenu avec les deux wraiths qu'ils se retrouveraient plus tard.

« Alors », demanda John à ses amis, alors qu'ils dégustaient de délicieuses grillades accompagnées de savoureux légumes inconnus, « qu'est-ce que vous pensez du tour étrange que prend cette mission ? »

Ronon, qui était en train de dévorer une pièce de viande grande comme son bras, haussa les épaules « pas plus étrange qu'une autre : on recherche un module de point zéro, il y a des wraiths, des bagarres, on mange, on se retrouve emprisonnés, bref, la routine, quoi ! »

Rodney, qui venait de demander à Teyla de vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas de citron dans la sauce, s'arrêta un instant, la fourchette en l'air « ce Braise est particulièrement surprenant et amusant, mais je me demande s'il va vraiment réussir à nous aider. »

« Et surtout pourquoi, » ajouta Teyla avec circonspection, « son contact n'est-il disponible qu'en milieu d'après-midi ? «

« En tout cas, les retrouvailles en famille n'ont pas été des plus chaleureuses, mais c'est bien la première fois qu'on aura passé un aussi bon moment en prison » constata John, ses yeux verts pétillant de gaieté.

Après leur repas, les membres de l'équipe partirent à la recherche des deux wraiths, qu'ils trouvèrent à l'ombre d'un grand chêne. Todd était debout et fixait Braise d'un œil sévère, ses longs doigts se pliant et se dépliant tour à tour, les traits figés en un sévère masque de mépris.

Quant à Braise, allongé sur le dos et les bras écartés, il ronflait bruyamment, la bouche entr'ouverte.

« En tout cas, il y a un certain air de ressemblance entre les deux » affirma Rodney en souriant. « Ils ont l'air d'apprécier notre compagnie, et ils sont assez non conformistes et indépendants. »

« Et ils sont certainement fâchés avec leur peigne depuis des siècles » ajouta John, faisant sourire Teyla, qui jeta un coup d'œil indulgent à la propre tignasse brune décoiffée de son supérieur.

En apercevant les Atlantes s'approcher, Todd décocha un coup de pied sournois dans les côtes de Braise qui se releva d'un bond en feulant furieusement, mais qui sourit largement en voyant les humains qui s'approchaient.

« Allons voir si mon contact peut nous recevoir » s'écria-t-il avec enthousiasme.

Ils avançaient péniblement sous le soleil de l'après-midi, et Ronon et Braise jetaient de fréquents coups d'œil d'envie à travers les portes ouvertes des tavernes d'où s'échappaient des rires et des bruits de dés, pour se regarder ensuite en souriant d'un air entendu. La chaleur était telle qu'ils rêvaient d'une chope de bière fraiche.

Comme il avançaient dans une ruelle adjacente, ils virent deux wraiths et deux humains assis à l'ombre d'un grand hibiscus, en train de jouer aux cartes avec concentration.

« Suis-je le seul à trouver cela bizarre ? » demanda Rodney, mais c'était juste une question rhétorique, parce que personne ne lui répondit.

Soudain Braise s'arrêta brusquement : « vite des fleurs, il me faut un petit bouquet ! »

Il se mit à sauter vivement de parterres fleuris en devantures de tavernes, chipant de jolies fleurs partout où il le pouvait, virevoltant en un ballet étourdissant qui laissa ses compagnons figés et perplexes.

« Oh non ! Cette fois, il a définitivement perdu l'esprit » gémit Todd en se prenant la tête dans les mains. « Il est vraiment la honte de ma lignée, la honte de la famille ! »


	13. Chapter 13

« Il me faudrait un joli ruban » murmura Braise un peu déçu en contemplant son bouquet.

Teyla sourit, amusée, et lui tendit le petit élastique bleu qu'elle portait au poignet, et qui lui servait à attacher ses cheveux.

« Ah, merci à vous, jolie petite guerrière » fit Braise en liant les tiges, mettant ainsi la touche finale à un charmant bouquet, et il s'engouffra rapidement dans une petite ruelle, suivi par le reste de ses compagnons.

« Venez, c'est ici ! » Braise les entraina dans une imposante bâtisse où ils eurent du mal à acclimater leurs yeux, après le violent soleil du dehors.

« Nous sommes au Jardin des Délices, leur bière est bonne, et bien fraiche, il vous faut commander à boire, Colonel, ici on est obligés de consommer » affirma Braise avec aplomb.

John soupira, et commanda une tournée de bière au tenancier, qui se hâta de les servir, en spécifiant que les consommations de Teyla seraient offertes par la maison.

En entendant un rire suraigu, les compagnons tournèrent la tête vers la pénombre de l'arrière-salle, et virent un wraith qui tenait une chope à la main, avec deux filles à moitié dévêtues sur ses genoux.

De l'escalier qui menait à l'étage provenait du bruit, des rires et des gémissements, et _schlaac_ , la main de Todd alla vivement s'écraser derrière la tête de Braise.

« Comment osez-vous emmener Teyla Emmagan dans ce bouge infâme ? » Ses yeux d'or foudroyaient Braise. « Je suppose que vous trouvez cela fort divertissant ? »

Braise, piteux, baissait la tête « pardon Grand-père, je n'avais pas pensé qu'elle pourrait être offensée… Mais c'est que mon contact travaille ici, et d'ailleurs, la voilà ! »

Il sourit avec ravissement à la jolie brune à la longue robe rouge fendue jusqu'à la hanche qui descendait lentement l'escalier sur de vertigineux talons, en s'appuyant précautionneusement sur le bras d'un officier wraith pour ne pas tomber.

Celui-ci s'inclina et lui baisa la main avant de sortir, et Braise se leva aussitôt pour saluer son amie, qu'il entraina vers la grande tablée.

« Mes amis, je vous présente la superbe Flora, la plus belle des fleurs du Jardin des Délices, et une amie très chère. » Il lui prit la main et la lui baisa fort galamment, avant de lui avancer une chaise. « Pour toi, ma douce » poursuivit-il en lui offrant le beau bouquet de fleurs.

« Oh Braise ! Tu es toujours si attentionné ! » La jeune femme tendit le bouquet au tenancier en lui commandant une chope de bière, et il revint avec presque aussitôt avec.

« Tu es venu pour me voir ? » minauda-t-elle en battant des cils.

« Non, à mon grand regret, ma beauté, et je serai d'ailleurs expulsé ce soir. Mes compagnons sont à la recherche de Nox Teran, est-ce que tu le connais ? »

Flora but lentement une gorgée et essuya d'un revers de main la fine mousse qui ornait ses lèvres. « Le Jardin des Délices est un passage obligé pour tous les hommes de goût qui souhaitent dépenser agréablement leur or, et je crois savoir qu'il a passé la nuit avec Perline. Interroge-là dès qu'elle descendra, moi je dois remonter, je suis attendue. A très bientôt, Braise. »

Elle se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa voluptueusement, puis saisit le bouquet mis à rafraichir dans un vase d'onyx et monta l'escalier, en soulevant gracieusement un pan de sa robe longue. Elle fit un sourire et un signe de la tête à un jeune homme à l'air timide, qui lui emboita aussitôt le pas.

Rodney était ébahi. « Braise, vous êtes réellement surprenant ! Et je comprends maintenant pourquoi il vous fallait un bouquet, cette jeune femme était ravie. »

Braise haussa les épaules d'un air blasé. « C'est la base des relations mâle-femelle, Docteur Mc Kay, un mâle doit toujours traiter une fille légère comme une reine, et traiter une reine comme une fille légère. »

 _Schlaac_ , la main de Todd alla vivement s'écraser derrière la tête de Braise. « Un être dépravé, voilà ce que vous êtes ! » Des éclairs de colère jaillissaient de ses yeux reptiliens.

« En tout cas, moi j'ai jamais payé ! » rétorqua Braise en se massant la base du crâne, « c'est donc que ma méthode fonctionne. »

« Moi je trouve que décidément, ce wraith est plein de bon sens » s'écria Ronon en finissant de vider sa chope, tout en regardant John avec espoir.

Celui-ci soupira, et commanda une nouvelle tournée au patron.


	14. Chapter 14

Au bout d'un moment, l'escalier grinça soudain, et un gros bonhomme descendit, suivit par une jolie blonde aux formes voluptueuses, moulées dans une longue robe bleue fendue jusqu'à la hanche.

« C'est Perline ! » Braise sauta sur ses pieds et se précipita vers la jeune femme, qui lui tendit la main en souriant. Il s'en saisit et la baisa élégamment.

« As-tu le temps de boire une bière avec nous, Perline ? Nous cherchons Nox Teran, l'homme qui a partagé ton lit cette nuit. »

« Merci mais je n'ai pas le temps, Braise. Nox Teran traine souvent au Miroir, allez donc y faire un tour, vous pourrez facilement l'identifier, avec sa longue barbe noire tressée. Braise, un jour, tu devrais passer un peu de temps avec moi, Flora me dit toujours le plus grand bien de toi. »

En disant cela, Perline battait des cils avec outrance, et Braise sourit d'un air faussement malheureux en écartant les bras.

« Qui sait, peut-être qu'un jour mon cœur sera libre… »

« Mais comment fait-il donc ? Moi il m'épate » s'écria Rodney en écarquillant ses grandes billes bleues.

« Face à un wraith, » lui répondit avec forfanterie Braise qui était revenu s'asseoir, « les mâles humains n'ont aucune chance, c'est certes une question d'anatomie, mais surtout d'endurance. »

Et il ajouta d'un ton docte, en levant l'index : de plus, n'oubliez pas qu'avant ses quinze ans, une fille est protégée par la loi, et après ses cinquante ans, c'est par la nature, ce qui nous laisse peu de temps pour en profiter, il faut donc sauter sur toutes les bonnes occasions ! ».

 _Schlaac_ , la main de Todd alla vivement s'écraser derrière la tête de Braise. « Comment osez-vous tenir de tels propos devant Teyla Emmagan ? »

Devant le regard d'incompréhension de Braise, Todd, qui refusait d'en dire davantage, laissa simplement tomber : « j'ai mené un jour une mission extrêmement dangereuse avec Teyla Emmagan, et son courage lui vaut d'être respectée à l'instar d'une reine. »

Teyla, surprise de ces mots, hocha lentement la tête à l'attention de Todd, tandis que Braise, surpris, plissait les yeux, méditant les paroles de son aïeul.

« Bon, finissez vos chopes, et on fonce au Miroir, je présume que vous savez où c'est, Braise ? »

« Bien sûr, Colonel, mais vous risquez de ne pas aimer ce que vous allez y trouver, et » ajouta-t-il en se frottant la nuque tout en louchant du côté de Todd, « peut-être que Teyla Emmagan ne devrait pas nous accompagner. »

« Merci de votre sollicitude, Braise, mais tous les membres de mon équipe restent auprès de moi, et j'estime qu'après ce que nous venons de voir, Teyla ne pourrait pas être choquée davantage. »

ils s'apprêtaient à se lever lorsque deux filles qui descendaient l'escalier en riant se précipitèrent vers leur table.

"je prends le grand avec des tresses !" s'écria la blonde en entourant Ronon de ses bras potelés.

"Et moi le vieux ronchon" déclara la pulpeuse petite rousse en sautant sur les genoux de Todd, qui, saisi de stupeur, devint raide comme un manche à balai. Il la fixait de ses yeux exorbités, n'osant pas bouger d'un pouce.

"Pourquoi on ne me choisit jamais, moi ?" demanda Rodney en pleurnichant.

"Descendez immédiatement, humaine !" Todd avait parlé à voix basse, mais la fureur l'avait fait gronder, et tout le monde le fixa avec surprise.

"Allons Todd, soyez aimable avec la dame, elle ne vous veut que du bien." En cet instant précis, John regrettait amèrement de ne pas pouvoir prendre une photo, parce qu'une telle image compromettante lui permettrait d'embarrasser Todd à jamais.

"Dans tous les domaines, je suis toujours le chasseur" grogna Todd d'une voix menaçante, en levant lentement sa main vers la poitrine de la jeune prostituée pour l'effrayer. La fente nourricière se mit à palpiter, et tous se figèrent d'horreur.

Mais la rouquine n'avait pas peur, et elle se contenta de lui tirer violemment la barbiche.

"Tu n'es qu'un vieux grognon, mais j'en ai maté de bien plus coriaces ! On sait très bien que les plus méchants sont les plus coquins, donne-moi ton or et monte un moment avec moi, ça t'adoucira le caractère !"

John retint un gloussement et décocha un regard faussement sévère à Todd. "Ma générosité à des limites, Todd, je ne paie que les boissons !"

En entendant ces mots, les deux jeunes femmes quittèrent la table rapidement, au grand soulagement du vieux Commandant qui, s'étant levé à l'instar des autres, tenta de recouvrer un peu de dignité en frottant une poussière imaginaire sur son manteau.

Alors qu'ils s'avançaient sous le soleil maintenant un peu moins brûlant, Braise jetait des petits coups d'œil furtifs à Todd, se demandant quel lien étrange l'unissait à Atlantis. Il avait visiblement partagé plusieurs missions avec l'équipe, et Braise eut l'intuition qu'il s'agissait certainement du Commandant qui s'était allié aux humains pour détruire les Asurans.

Ils passèrent près d'une pelouse où ils virent deux wraiths assis face à face, qui fumaient tout en rigolant bêtement.

Todd, qui n'avait toujours pas décoléré, s'arrêta brutalement près d'eux, obligeant John et Rodney, qui marchaient derrière lui, à s'arrêter aussi.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites, officiers ? » Sa voix était rauque et menaçante.

« Mon herbe s'appelle _Télépathétique,_ Commandant, on voit les pensées de l'autre, mais toutes déformées, c'est marrant, vous voulez l'essayer ? » L'officier tendit son joint à Todd, qui ne répondit pas mais regarda l'autre en l'interrogeant du menton.

Celui-ci s'arrêta de rigoler un instant pour lui dire « la mienne s'appelle Le baiser du Bug, c'est encore plus marrant, tous mes organes sont comprimés les uns après les autres. » (*)

Todd sentit une rage folle le submerger. Ses longs doigts verts se pliaient et se dépliaient lentement. Il risquait sa vie ou sa liberté pour défendre les siens depuis plus de dix mille ans, et ces jeunes idiots s'amusaient à essayer n'importe quel poison, tout en trouvant cela follement amusant.

C'est en se rappelant toutes ses souffrances endurées lorsqu'il avait testé le rétrovirus qu'il se pencha vers les deux officiers en articulant lentement : « mon herbe à moi est bien meilleure, elle s'appelle _j'ai pris une Porte des Etoiles en pleine tronche_ ». Il saisit leurs deux têtes et les cogna violemment l'une contre l'autre, les assommant d'un seul coup.

« Et bien Todd, vous voyez que vous pouvez être rigolo vous aussi quand vous vous en donnez la peine » s'écria John, hilare.

(*) Clin d'œil au film _Ted 2_


	15. Chapter 15

« Voici le Miroir » s'écria Braise en indiquant un cabaret miteux. « Entrons vite boire un verre, en attendant votre ami Nox Teran » ajouta-t-il avec espoir en regardant John.

Quelques musiciens dans un coin jouaient un air langoureux, tandis que sur une estrade dont un des murs était recouvert d'un immense miroir, une jolie fille à moitié dévêtue dansait en chantonnant de façon presque inaudible.

« Braise, quel est cet endroit ? » demanda Teyla en fronçant les sourcils.

« Eh bien, ce sont les clients qui assurent le spectacle. Quelqu'un qui s'imagine avoir un certain talent monte sur l'estrade pour le montrer aux autres. S'il est applaudi à la fin de sa prestation, le patron lui offre un verre. Si le public le hue, il est chassé à coups de fruits mûrs. » Braise montra les corbeilles de fruits presque pourris qui ornaient chaque table.

La jolie fille avait terminé son numéro cependant, et elle descendit de l'estrade, tandis que le public clairsemé l'applaudissait chaleureusement.

Rodney se tourna vers Teyla : « moi qui vous ai entendue chanter lors de la cérémonie de l'anneau, je suis certain que si vous aviez été à la place de cette fille, vous auriez pu vous voir offrir un véritable tonneau de bière. »

Cependant, la jolie fille se dirigeait vers le comptoir où le patron lui offrit un grand verre, qu'elle vida cul sec.

« Aahhh » s'écria Braise avec ravissement, « quelle belle descente ! C'est une gaillarde comme ça qu'il me faudrait ! »

Todd, qui s'était assis loin de lui, se leva vivement, la main déjà en l'air et prête à frapper, mais John lui fit signe de se rasseoir d'un froncement de sourcil, en arguant qu'il fallait plutôt rester vigilant pour repérer leur bonhomme.

Au même instant, un officier wraith grand et maigre s'avança vers la scène d'un pas chaloupé.

« Oh non ! Pas lui ! » Braise avait gémi de désespoir.

« Quoi encore ? » grogna Todd avec agacement.

« C'est un pervers, Grand-père, il aime se … déshabiller tout en dansant… »

Rodney poussa un petit cri d'horreur « Oh non ! Sheppard, partons vite d'ici, avant que je fasse un malaise ! »

« Allons Mc Kay, un peu de courage, vous savez bien que toutes nos missions comportent des risques ! »

Pendant que l'officier wraith, face au grand miroir, se contemplait avec complaisance tout en se déhanchant, les six compagnons essayaient de ne pas le regarder, les yeux rivés sur leur verre.

« Braise » demanda doucement John : « pourquoi est-ce que vous buvez comme un trou ? »

« Mais enfin Colonel, c'est parce que j'ai toujours soif ! » Le jeune wraith avait haussé les épaules avec fatalisme.

John poussa un long soupir mais tout en fermant les yeux, parce qu'il était assis juste en face de l'estrade et se refusait à regarder le spectacle.

" Un jour que je participais à une sélection " ajouta Braise doucement, " j'ai déniché un homme dans sa cave, qui m'a supplié de le laisser boire un verre de toutes ses bouteilles avant de mourir. Comme je ne comprenais pas, il m'a invité à boire avec lui, et c'est ce que j'ai fait. Nous avons tellement bu que nous avions du mal à nous lever et j'en ai même oublié de le manger, mais je n'ai jamais oublié le plaisir que m'a procuré la première brûlure de l'alcool dans mes veines. "

Sur la scène, l'officier était maintenant torse nu, et tournoyait les bras levés, ses longs cheveux blancs voilant son visage.

« Quel spectacle navrant » se lamentait Todd, la tête entre les mains.

Un groupe de wraiths arriva bruyamment sur ces entrefaites, et le cabaret fut rapidement rempli.

Braise, qui commençait à être bien imbibé d'alcool, se mit soudain à feuler en direction du bar.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda aussitôt Ronon, qui était assis à côté de lui.

« Celui-là, là-bas » répondit-il en désignant un groupe de trois officiers qui regardaient le spectacle en ricanant.

« Lequel ? »

Braise avisa deux pichets de grès vides sur la table et les jeta à la tête de deux des officiers, qui s'écroulèrent aussitôt.

« Celui-là ! » s'écria Braise, désignant l'officier qui restait seul debout. « Je ne peux pas le supporter, je le déteste ! »

Ronon et Rodney éclatèrent de rire, tandis que Todd, les yeux exorbités, fixait le grand wraith sur l'estrade, qui avait ôté son pantalon et qui évoluait désormais dans un boxer violet.

Rapidement il se saisit de la corbeille de fruits mûrs, et se mit à le bombarder avec une précision diabolique tandis que John, qui s'étouffait presque de rire, lui prenait quelques munitions et faisait de même.

Alors que le malheureux danseur, humilié et maculé, ramassait rapidement ses vêtements épars et s'enfuyait sous les huées, les deux wraiths précédemment assommés s'étaient relevés et s'avançaient vers la table des Atlantes d'un air mauvais.

« Oh non ! » s'angoissa Rodney, « ça ne va pas recommencer ! »


	16. Chapter 16

Lorsque les deux wraiths s'étaient précipités vers eux d'un air menaçant, Ronon s'était levé précipitamment, avait empoigné sa chaise et la leur avait envoyée dans les jambes pour les faire chuter.

Mais d'autres étaient accourus immédiatement à la rescousse, et la mêlée était maintenant générale.

Todd se défoulait sur ses assaillants, évacuant ainsi toute la rage qu'il avait accumulée depuis la matinée, tandis que ses compagnons n'étaient pas en reste et cognaient aussi avec ardeur.

A un moment donné, Braise se retrouva face à un officier qu'il reconnut comme l'un de ses anciens compagnons de ruche. « Oh, mais c'est Silex ! Tu pourrais dire bonjour, malpoli ! » Et il lui fracassa aussitôt un tabouret sur la tête.

Soudain, les musiciens attaquèrent une mélodie entrainante et cinq wraiths, qui ne s'estimaient pas concernés par la bagarre, s'élancèrent sur l'estrade et formèrent une ronde effrénée, en se tenant successivement par les épaules et par la taille.

Ils se lâchaient tous à un moment donné, et sautaient très haut en tournoyant sur eux-mêmes, faisant virevolter les pans de leurs longs manteaux.

Teyla s'était arrêtée un instant pour les regarder, comme hypnotisée. Elle n'en avait jamais parlé à ses amis, mais durant les quelques jours où elle avait tenu le rôle de la Reine de Todd, quelques officiers de la ruche soucieux de lui plaire avaient dansé et chanté pour elle. Elle sourit un instant en y repensant, et plongea de nouveau dans la bagarre.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, les six compagnons avaient réussi à assommer tous leurs assaillants, et contemplaient le cabaret désormais sens dessus dessous.

« Beurk, quel désordre ici, ça commence à ressembler à l'intérieur de ma navette ! » s'écria Braise d'un air dégoûté.

A cet instant précis, Teyla, qui regardait en direction de la porte d'entrée, vit entrer un homme avec une très longue barbe tressée. « C'est lui, c'est Nox Teran ! »

L'homme terrifié battit en retraite et s'enfuit précipitamment dans la rue, poursuivi aussitôt par Ronon et les autres, tandis que John s'arrêtait un instant pour payer les consommation au patron, qui tint à lui préciser qu'il offrait celle de Teyla.

Lorsqu'il sortit dans la rue, il vit que ses compagnons avaient rattrapé et immobilisé le fuyard, tandis que du coin d'une ruelle apparaissait la patrouille.

« Ouf, on est sortis à temps ! » Rodney soupira de soulagement. « Un peu plus et on se faisait encore arrêter ! »

« Rassurez-vous, nous souhaitons juste vous parler. » Teyla tentait de rassurer le pauvre barbu, qui tremblait de tous ses membres.

« Allons nous installer sur ce banc à l'écart » décida John en faisant un signe de la tête à Ronon qui, ayant attrapé fermement l'homme par le bras, l'entraîna rapidement.

« Par contre, pas la peine d'être aussi nombreux pour l'interroger, nous risquons de l'effrayer davantage, si c'est encore possible » dit Rodney en faisant signe aux deux wraiths de s'éloigner.

L'instant d'après, Nox Teran, assis et coincé entre Ronon et Rodney, répondait aux questions de John et confirmait les propos qu'il avait tenus sur Illica, et selon lesquels la grotte secrète recelant l'arme mystérieuse se trouvait sur la planète Suburia, mais dont il ignorait les coordonnées.

Voyant qu'il n'en tirerait rien de plus, John le laissa partir, et se tourna vers les deux wraiths qui revenaient vers eux.

« Eh bien, John Sheppard, avez-vous obtenu votre renseignement ? » demanda Todd avec intérêt.

« Oui, et notre quête s'oriente désormais vers Suburia, il est grand temps de retourner au bureau des enregistrements et de quitter cette planète. »

Rodney, qui tapotait sur sa tablette tout en marchant, s'écria joyeusement « c'est bon Sheppard, les affaires reprennent, j'ai les coordonnées de Suburia ! »

Todd s'était cependant rapproché de John et considérait avec un soupçon d'inquiétude sa mince corpulence : « John Sheppard, j'ai remarqué que le Docteur Mc Kay et Teyla Emmagan ne buvaient que des jus de fruits, mais vous-même avez bu de la bière tout au long de la journée. Vous sentez-vous capable de piloter sans risque ? Les humains sont si vulnérables à l'alcool, je crains que vos aptitudes soient amoindries. »

John marqua un temps d'arrêt et considéra le grand wraith d'un air goguenard « même si cela ne veut rien dire pour vous, sachez que mes ancêtres viennent d'un petit pays appelé Irlande, où on aime autant boire que se bagarrer, alors ne vous inquiétez pas pour notre voyage. Au pire, Mc Kay pourrait toujours me remplacer. »

A cette pensée, Todd eut un frisson de terreur et se remit en marche courageusement.

Le petit groupe devisait tranquillement tout en avançant d'un pas allègre, et à l'étonnement de ses amis, Ronon demanda à Braise quels étaient ses projets dans l'immédiat.

« Je vais repartir et reprendre ma vie d'errance » répondit Braise en haussant les épaules. « J'aime bien explorer de nouvelles planètes ».

Ronon se tourna alors vers John d'un air interrogateur.

Celui-ci soupira, et haussa les épaules. « Connaissez-vous Suburia, Braise ? »

« Non Colonel, et je…j'aimerais bien l'explorer avec vous » demanda-t-il presque timidement.

« Eh bien, vous pourrez nous suivre, mais il vous faudra rester bien sage, et ne manger personne, et cela vaut aussi pour vous, Todd. »

Pour toute réponse, Todd étira ses lèvres minces en un sourire indulgent.

Au bureau des enregistrements, ils récupérèrent leurs armes, et Rodney donna à Braise les coordonnées de Suburia.

Plus tard, alors qu'ils avaient franchi la porte de Lasuraa et s'apprêtaient à traverser celle de Suburia, une voix grave et multi-tonale murmura à l'arrière du cockpit : « je crains que ces appétissants abricots ne s'abîment, peut-être serait-il sage de les consommer le plus tôt possible. »


	17. Chapter 17

Le _puddle jumpe_ r franchit la Porte des Etoiles de Suburia et se posa dans une petite clairière juste à côté.

Ils sortirent tous, et John verrouilla et occulta d'une main la navette, tandis qu'il tenait le panier d'abricots de l'autre.

« Allons donc nous asseoir ici, sur ce gros tronc d'arbre couché ».

Tout le monde prit place et le panier circula de main en main, chacun piochant dedans, lorsque soudain le signal de la porte s'activa, et la navette de Braise franchit l'anneau.

Il atterrit et accourut rapidement tout en souriant, avant de s'arrêter brusquement, l'air surpris « mais où se trouve donc votre navette ? Je n'aperçois aucun endroit où vous auriez pu la dissimuler ! »

« Nous l'avons occultée » répondit Rodney en balançant un noyau derrière son épaule. « Servez-vous donc, ils sont délicieux. »

Braise saisit délicatement un abricot d'un air perplexe, et alla s'asseoir tranquillement à côté de Ronon.

Après avoir vu Todd se délecter, il osa prendre une minuscule bouchée et ferma les yeux un instant. Quelques secondes après, le goût exquis lui explosa en bouche, et, émerveillé, il engloutit la totalité du fruit d'un seul coup, sans même prendre le temps de le mâcher.

Mais le noyau se coinça dans sa gorge et il se leva brusquement, roulant des yeux avec effarement tout en poussant des gémissements rauques.

« Cet idiot est en train de s'étrangler ! » s'écria Todd, et tous se précipitèrent vers lui, mais Ronon avait été le plus rapide : il lui décocha une grande claque dans le dos, ce qui projeta l'abricot à plus de deux mètres.

« Oh merci, Ronon Dex, j'ai bien cru que j'allais mourir étouffé ! » croassa Braise, en essuyant de grosses larmes.

« Mais enfin, êtes-vous donc trop aviné ou trop abruti pour avoir oublié qu'il y avait un noyau dans un abricot ? Quand cesserez-vous donc de me faire honte ? Le jour où on mettra les crétins sur orbite, vous n'aurez pas fini de tourner ! (*) Vous êtes la honte de ma lignée, la honte de la famille ! » aboya Todd avec fureur.

Braise baissa la tête avec contrition. « Je l'ignorais, Grand-père, c'était la première fois que j'en mangeais un. » Puis il ajouta presque aussitôt d'un air espiègle : « à mon avis, la méthode d'alimentation wraith est infiniment mois dangereuse. »

« Hum, bon eh bien on…on devrait peut-être se mettre en route » suggéra Rodney qui ne prisait pas du tout ce genre d'humour.

« Quelle direction allons-nous prendre, Colonel ? » s'enquit Teyla.

« Eh bien, Nox Teran a parlé d'une grotte, il suffit de consulter les relevés topographiques, n'est-ce pas, Mc Kay ? »

« Et qu'est-ce que vous croyez que je fais depuis un quart d'heure ? » mentit Rodney sans vergogne, après avoir rapidement recraché un noyau. Il pianota frénétiquement sur sa tablette « C'est par là-bas ! » Le savant avait indiqué la direction du sud-ouest, et ils se mirent tous en route.

Au bout d'une heure de marche, après avoir entendu six fois Rodney se plaindre de la fatigue et Braise trois fois de la soif, ils arrivèrent au pied d'un plateau rocheux envahi de végétation, qu'ils écartaient à grand-peine pour tenter de trouver l'entrée de la grotte.

Ronon finit par la découvrir et alerta les autres, avant d'y pénétrer l'arme levée, et lorsque John l'y suivit une poignée de secondes plus tard, des lumières s'allumèrent soudain, provoquant la stupeur de Braise.

« Cela n'a rien d'anormal, il a tout simplement le gène des Lanthiens » lâcha Todd non sans condescendance.

« Mais, mais, Grand-père, comment est-ce possible, les Lanthiens ont tous disparu il y a dix mille ans ! »

« Certains des survivants ont essaimé sur leur planète d'origine, située dans une autre galaxie, et le colonel Sheppard et le Docteur Mc Kay viennent justement de cette planète-là. John Sheppard est le lointain descendant d'un de ces Lanthiens. Et je vous ai déjà dit d'arrêter de m'appeler Grand-père » gronda-t-il sévèrement.

Alors que Braise s'apprêtait à pénétrer dans la grotte à la suite des humains, Todd le retint d'une main impérieuse sur le bras. « Ce gène en fait quelqu'un de très précieux, capable de faire fonctionner la technologie des Lanthiens, alors je compte sur votre discrétion, afin qu'il ne devienne pas une cible privilégiée de nos semblables. »

Braise acquiesça sans un mot, troublé, alors que beaucoup de questions lui traversaient l'esprit. Dans quelles circonstances s'étaient connus Grand-père et John Sheppard ? Quelles étaient exactement leurs relations ? L'humain ne semblait pas avoir peur du Commandant, il avait même tendance à le provoquer en se moquant de lui.

Braise se savait curieux et possédait un esprit ouvert, se pouvait-il qu'il ait hérité en cela des qualités de son grincheux aïeul ? En tous cas il se plaisait beaucoup en compagnie des Atlantes, et il se promit de chercher à en savoir plus sur eux, ainsi que sur l'étrange relation qui les unissait à son arrière arrière grand-père.

Il pénétra dans la grotte à la suite de ses compagnons.

.

(*) clin d'oeil à Audiard


	18. Chapter 18

Lorsque Todd et Braise pénétrèrent dans la grotte, Mc Kay était en train de tapoter frénétiquement sur une sorte de console, et l'instant d'après un pan de mur coulissait, laissant apparaitre une étagère sur laquelle reposaient quatre bonbonnes remplies d'une matière d'un orange lumineux.

« Les voilà ! Et il y en a quatre, et tous pleins ! » s'écria Rodney en glapissant de joie. Il saisit vivement deux bonbonnes, tandis que Ronon s'emparait des deux autres.

« Oh ! Quelle belle couleur ambrée ! Est-ce que ces bouteilles contiennent un alcool rare ? » demanda Braise avec intérêt, en passant rapidement la langue sur ses lèvres desséchées.

 _Schlaac_ , la main de Todd alla vivement s'écraser derrière la tête de Braise. « Mais taisez-vous donc, espèce d'ivrogne ! C'est une puissante source d'énergie, et si vous sortiez plus souvent le nez de votre verre, vous auriez un peu plus de connaissances de l'univers qui nous entoure ! »

« Allons Todd, ayez donc un peu d'indulgence envers votre arrière arrière petit-fils. Il a vécu toutes ces années loin de votre sagesse millénaire » ricana John.

« Pourquoi l'appelez-vous Todd, Colonel ? C'est un nom humain ? Que signifie-t-il ? » Braise interrogeait John dans l'espoir de détourner l'attention de son aïeul, qui semblait cogner plus fort à chaque fois.

« Vous êtes le seul wraith à nous avoir dit votre nom, Braise, et Todd n'a jamais daigné nous dire le sien, à l'instar de tous les autres wraiths. Alors je lui ai donné ce nom, parce qu'il fallait bien lui en donner un, c'est tout de même plus pratique pour se désigner. C'est un prénom courant dans mon pays, mais il y a plusieurs siècles, il signifiait "renard", un animal très rusé. Tirez-en les conséquences. »

Braise eut un regard entendu en direction de Todd, qui avait écouté avec intérêt mais qui demeurait impassible.

Alors qu'ils cheminaient péniblement sous l'ardeur de deux soleils jumeaux, Teyla, qui portait la tablette de Rodney, interrogea gentiment Braise : « comment en êtes-vous arrivé à vivre seul, en dehors d'une ruche ? ».

Braise ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais lorsqu'il commença à parler, tous l'écoutèrent attentivement.

« C'est une longue histoire, petite guerrière, mais pour faire court, sachez que j'ai dû fuir après avoir tué une Reine. Et avant que vous ne posiez la question, c'est parce qu'elle était en train de battre à mort une petite esclave d'à peine quinze ans qui ne l'avait pas bien coiffée. Et comme je détestais cette Reine, je n'ai donc pas hésité une seconde. »

Personne ne dit mot, et tous semblaient le considérer désormais avec un respect nouveau. Todd ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire la comparaison avec lui-même qui avait tué beaucoup de Reines au cours de sa longue vie.

« Et qu'est-il arrivé à la jeune fille, Braise ? » demanda Rodney avec intérêt.

« Je l'ai emmenée avec moi lorsque je me suis enfui. J'ai guéri ses blessures, et je l'ai ensuite ramenée sur sa planète d'origine, puisque je ne savais pas qu'en faire. J'avais tué pour elle, il aurait été stupide de la tuer ensuite » répondit-il avec simplicité. " Et ses parents étaient si reconnaissants qu'ils m'ont aidé : ils m'ont introduit dans leur vaste réseau de commerce, ce qui m'a permis de vivre confortablement. "

« Je ne vous imagine pas du tout en commerçant " dit John en haussant le sourcil.

« En fait, je profite tout simplement de ma navette pour faire un peu de contrebande avec les planètes qui ne possèdent pas de Porte des Etoiles, et je transporte occasionnellement de riches passagers ; et il m'arrive également de traquer des criminels particulièrement dangereux dont la tête est mise à prix : je les ramène sur leur planète d'origine contre une forte récompense.

Je vis en solitaire depuis longtemps, et j'explore de nouvelles planètes. J'ignore même si je serais capable de vivre de nouveau dans une ruche, parce que je crois bien que j'ai trop pris goût à la liberté. »

Alors qu'ils arrivaient en vue de la Porte des Etoiles, Rodney soupira d'aise, « c'était une mission particulièrement agréable, et on n'a pas risqué notre vie, pour une fois ! »

John le pensait aussi, mais il était temps de songer à se séparer et à rentrer sur Atlantis, car avec les quatre MPZ récupérés, leur mission était bien accomplie.

Il s'apprêtait à faire ses adieux à Braise et demander à Todd où il souhaitait être déposé lorsque soudain les chevrons de la Porte s'activèrent, et il eut juste le temps de jeter ses deux modules derrière un buisson touffu, avant d'arracher les deux autres des bras de Ronon et de les y jeter également.

L'instant d'après, une demi-douzaine de darts fendaient le flot bleu, et Rodney poussa un gémissement terrifié tandis que Braise, Ronon et John, qui avaient dégainé leur arme, tiraient conjointement, parvenant ainsi à toucher un appareil qui explosa en s'écrasant au sol.

Mais ils furent bientôt tous pris dans un rayon téléporteur, et tout devint soudainement noir.


	19. Chapter 19

Lorsque les six compagnons d'infortune reprirent connaissance, ce fut pour constater qu'ils avaient tous été jetés dans une même cellule.

Ronon se releva d'un bond et se précipita aussitôt vers la grille en se jetant sur les barreaux, qu'il tenta en vain d'écarter et de tordre.

John, Teyla et Todd se précipitèrent pour l'aider, mais sans le moindre succès. Quand Rodney et Braise virent que leurs compagnons s'acharnaient en vain, ils se mirent à explorer le fond de la cellule en quête d'un quelconque outil, et découvrirent le corps momifié d'un homme sous une vieille couverture.

Rodney poussa un petit cri de terreur en sautant en arrière précipitamment, tandis que Braise, les poings sur les hanches, frappait du pied avec colère : « Et voilà, encore un wraith qui a bouffé un humain, et comme les gens font vite des amalgames, ils vont s'imaginer que tous les wraiths sont dangereux ! »

Mais soudain de lourds bruits de bottes se firent entendre, et une dizaine de drones apparurent, encadrant la haute silhouette du Commandant de la ruche. « Ah ! Vous êtes enfin réveillés. Sa Majesté veut vous interroger » dit-il d'un air vicieux, avant de se tourner vers le couloir et de s'incliner profondément.

Les drones s'écartèrent, et la Reine apparut, altière et terrifiante, drapée dans son long manteau rouge sang.

Elle s'approcha tout près de la cellule, et d'un brusque signe de tête commanda à un drone l'ouverture de la grille.

« Qui aurait cru qu'en suivant un dart solitaire sur une planète déserte, nous découvririons des humains, en compagnie d'un Commandant et d'un… vagabond pouilleux ! Qui êtes-vous ? Pourquoi étiez-vous ensemble ? Et que faisiez-vous ? »

Comme personne ne répondait, elle rugit de rage et saisit le bras de Rodney, qu'elle tira violemment vers elle « Allez-vous parler à la fin ? »

« Pourquoi on me choisit toujours ? » gémit Rodney terrorisé, tout en essayant en vain de se soustraire à la poigne vigoureuse de la Reine.

Mais Teyla s'était précipitée et avait saisi le poignet de la Reine tout en la fixant d'un œil étincelant de fureur : « lâchez-le immédiatement ! »

La Reine toisa avec mépris cette petite humaine qui la défiait, mais lorsqu'elle sentit son esprit s'insinuer dans le sien, elle rugit de rage et fit un signe aux drones, qui mirent instantanément Teyla en joue.

Braise était à côté de la Reine, et il eut soudainement une inspiration pour sauver in extremis la petite guerrière. Il fit brusquement un pas en avant et asséna à la Reine une claque retentissante sur les fesses en s'écriant « Ah la vilaine petite coquine ! »

La Reine se retourna en un éclair, aussi vive qu'un serpent dont on aurait marché sur la queue.

« Comment osez-vous, misérable ? »

Tout le monde se tut soudain, retenant son souffle devant ce crime de lèse-majesté, et Todd ferma les yeux, épouvanté.

Braise avait baissé la tête, donnant l'apparence de la plus grande soumission, mais il regardait la Reine par en dessous avec un air faussement contrit. Il cligna des yeux avant de s'exclamer : « Si Votre Majesté a le cœur aussi dur que le cul, alors je suis perdu ! » (*)

.

(*) Je me suis inspirée d'une anecdote véridique survenue à un courtisan distrait qui n'avait pas reconnu la Reine de France Marie-Antoinette penchée par une fenêtre du château de Versailles. Par ce bon mot qui fit rire la souveraine, il put échapper à l'emprisonnement à la Bastille.


	20. Chapter 20

Tandis que les drones empoignaient Braise et l'entrainaient violemment, Ronon, cramponné aux barreaux, hurlait de rage.

Le Commandant sourit méchamment : « elle va se nourrir de son insolence, et ensuite je m'occuperai personnellement de vous. »

Ronon écarta les jambes et fit claquer ses mains sur ses cuisses puissantes « alors viens ici, je t'attends ! »

Mais le Commandant, qui souriait toujours, ne répondit pas et s'éloigna rapidement, les longs pans de son manteau noir s'enroulant autour de ses bottes.

Cependant Braise, qui avait cessé de se débattre, tourna brusquement la tête vers la Reine et lui promit de tout lui dire s'il pouvait la voir seule quelques instants.

Pendant ce temps-là, enfermés dans leur cellule, les cinq compagnons étaient tous attristés.

« En détournant ainsi l'attention de la Reine, il m'a sauvé la vie » murmura Teyla très émue.

« Oui, et le prix à payer pour cela sera élevé. » Todd soupira doucement, et John, qui était troublé par le sacrifice de Braise, chercha à rassurer le vieux wraith en chassant ses pensées négatives.

« Todd, si elle avait voulu le faire mourir, elle en aurait donné l'ordre immédiatement, donc elle va sans doute le garder en vie, et j'ai l'intuition qu'avec son bagout il va réussir à s'en sortir.

Dites-moi, lorsque vous avez évoqué la Reine Fleur de Roc ce matin, vous ne saviez donc pas que vous lui aviez fait un enfant…euh…un petit bébé wraith ? Comment est-ce possible ? »

Todd regarda John, ses yeux d'or pétillant d'ironie. « Les wraiths sont comme les humains, si la femelle ne leur dit rien, ils ignorent qu'ils sont pères, surtout s'ils ne restent auprès d'elle que l'espace de deux nuits. »

« Vous n'avez sûrement pas dû être très convaincant, si elle ne vous a pas gardé davantage. »

Todd regarda fixement Ronon et murmura en hochant la tête « évidemment, je m'attendais bien à ce genre de réflexion de votre part ! Je ne pouvais pas rester auprès de cette Reine, parce que j'étais alors le Commandant de ma mère, et je me devais de retourner sur notre ruche. »

Il poursuivit néanmoins : « je vous ai déjà parlé de cette Reine, lorsque nous étions dans l'igloo, en plein dans le blizzard. (*)

C'est celle qui s'était aperçue que j'avais des petits gribouillages dans le dos, et qui a été furieuse que je me sois présenté aussi négligé devant elle. Mais comme je vous l'ai dit, elle a dû aimer ma prestation parce qu'elle m'a laissé la vie sauve, et aussi parce qu'elle a gardé l'enfant.

Une fille donc, nommée Tempête de Feu, comme Braise a dit que s'appelait son arrière grand-mère. C'est très rare d'avoir une fille, vous savez qu'il y a peu de femelles chez les wraiths, et cette paternité me comble. »

Todd s'était redressé, ivre de fierté, et l'espace d'un instant les quatre amis lui trouvèrent un air très humain. Mais il se couvrit rapidement le visage de ses grandes mains et se lamenta bruyamment : « mon petit, mon tout petit, elle va me le tuer, il est tout ce qu'il me reste de ma famille, et il est encore si jeune, songez qu'il a à peine trois cents ans ! »

« Je vais essayer de me concentrer, pour pénétrer l'esprit de la Reine, mais sans qu'elle s'en rende compte cette fois-ci » proposa Teyla, pleine de compassion.

« D'accord Teyla, mais soyez très prudente » répondit John doucement.

Teyla se concentra, retint son souffle et ferma les yeux quelques instants. Elle s'immisça lentement dans l'esprit de la Reine, et s'immobilisa d'un coup. Un violent frisson de plaisir l'avait embrasée en un instant, et elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de pousser un petit gémissement rauque. Gênée, elle écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche, le souffle court et le sang affluant aux joues.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demandèrent Rodney, très angoissé, et Todd, très curieux.

« Eh bien, je puis vous affirmer avec certitude Braise n'est absolument pas en danger pour l'instant » assura Teyla d'un ton très pudique, et elle alla tranquillement s'asseoir sur un banc sans rien ajouter, au grand étonnement de tous.

.

.

(*) voir ma fiction précédente « La soirée pyjama »


	21. Chapter 21

Pendant ce temps-là, les drones avaient traîné Braise dans les appartements royaux et l'y avaient poussé sans ménagement, le jetant brutalement sur le sol.

Et la Reine, qui avait commandé d'une main la fermeture de sa porte, fixait maintenant Braise sévèrement, les bras croisés sous la poitrine.

« Nous sommes seuls maintenant, alors parlez. Qu'est ce qui vous a pris ? »

Braise s'était vivement relevé. _C'est le moment de voir si ma théorie sur les femelles fonctionne aussi dans ce sens-là_ pensa-t-il en un instant, et il s'avança résolument vers la Reine, s'arrêtant à quelques pas d'elle, les poings sur les hanches.

« Il ne fallait pas m'allumer ! Si vous croyez que je n'ai pas compris votre jeu, avec votre manière de vous tortiller devant moi, moulée dans cette robe rouge qui souligne vos formes avec autant d'indécence ! Vous l'avez fait exprès, vous m'avez provoqué ! »

La Reine resta interloquée durant quelques secondes. Jamais on n'avait osé lui tenir de tels propos, et durant un instant elle ignora si elle devait s'en offusquer ou bien en rire.

« Oh ! » Ayant avisé une carafe de vin ambré et un verre sur une petite table ronde, Braise s'était précipité et avait rempli le verre qu'il avait goulûment porté à ses lèvres. Il ferma les yeux un instant en faisant claquer sa langue contre son palais : « ah, du vin athosien, quel nectar ! »

« Comment osez-vous ? » demanda la Reine en s'étranglant de fureur.

« Mais, mais, Majesté ! » bredouilla Braise avec toute la mauvaise foi dont il était capable « vous avez tellement de responsabilités, à diriger cette immense ruche, vous devez en plus statuer sur mon sort et celui de mes amis ! En buvant le vin à votre place, je vous permets ainsi de garder l'esprit clair, pour un meilleur jugement ! »

« Votre insolence est inconcevable, et en plus, vous êtes sale et vous puez l'alcool ! »

Blaise plissa les yeux, passa rapidement la langue sur ses lèvres, et ôta rapidement son gilet de cuir sans manche, qu'il laissa négligemment tomber sur le sol, tout en gardant les yeux plongés dans ceux de la Reine.

« Mais que… Que faites-vous donc ? »

Braise ne répondit pas, mais ôta sa chemise, faisant apparaître des tatouages noirs et complexes sur ses clavicules et son torse. Ses bottes, puis son pantalon prirent tout aussi rapidement le même chemin.

"Allez, rincez-vous l'œil, Majesté ! Aujourd'hui c'est cadeau ! "

Il hésita une poignée de secondes, puis ôta son boxer, et vint se planter devant la Reine en souriant vicieusement. « Donnez-moi donc un bain, puisque mon odeur vous offusque. »

La Reine le fixait, incrédule, puis finit par éclater de rire. Jamais elle n'avait été traitée ainsi. Habituée aux égards et à la servilité permanente de tous ces mâles qui peuplaient sa ruche, elle trouvait Braise certes insolent mais aussi extrêmement rafraichissant.

Et en plus, il était vraiment séduisant, et puis après tout, l'attitude décontractée qu'il manifestait lui permettrait peut-être de lâcher prise, pour une fois. Comme il lui tendait la main avec simplicité, elle s'en saisit, toujours riant, et l'entraîna vers sa salle de bains.

« Et il faudra bien frotter partout, hein, n'est-ce pas, petite coquine ? »

La Reine riait toujours en commandant le remplissage presque immédiat de la baignoire, et Braise la saisit par la taille, la faisant sauter avec lui dans la mousse parfumée.

L''eau faisait coller les vêtements au corps de la Reine, et Braise entreprit de les lui ôter doucement. « _Elle n'a pas les douces rondeurs de Flora, ni le beau visage de Teyla, elle est dangereuse et peut me faire tuer à chaque instant, mais c'est ma seule chance pour tous nous sauver._ »

Quand elle fut entièrement nue, il attrapa une éponge naturelle et la lui fourra d'autorité dans la main. "Allez ma beauté, au travail ! »

La Reine s'affaira alors durant un bon moment, et lorsqu'il estima être suffisamment récuré, Braise fit glisser sa main gauche sur la hanche de la Reine, tandis qu'il lui emprisonnait le poignet de sa main droite, et portait la main de la Reine à sa bouche en la couvrant de petits baisers, avant de brusquement glisser la langue dans sa fente nourricière.

La Reine suffoqua tandis qu'il titillait les minuscules crochets, tout en explorant de l'autre main ses reins et les arêtes saillantes de son dos, avant de redescendre lentement vers la fine cuisse frémissante.

Il continua à la torturer délicieusement, et fit glisser sa main gauche entre les cuisses de sa victime, qui se tortillait en poussant de petits gémissements. Il entreprit de la caresser longuement et habilement, en faisant bien attention à ne pas griffer les chairs délicates avec ses longs ongles effilés.

Lorsqu'elle se cabra d'un coup avant de succomber à un violent orgasme qui la laissa toute tremblante et pantelante, Braise sut qu'il avait gagné. Il la prit dans ses bras et sortit de l'eau, puis actionna le mécanisme de souffle chaud, qui les sécha en un instant.

La démarche féline, Braise s'approcha ensuite du lit en conquérant, et déposa gentiment la Reine sur les draps de soie avant de se coucher auprès d'elle.

« Sachez que je m'appelle Braise, Majesté, et tel le feu qui couve toujours sous la cendre, il suffit de souffler sur les braises pour que je reprenne feu rapidement. Montrez-moi donc tout ce que vous avez appris au cours de ces derniers millénaires. »

« Je n'ai que deux mille ans, espèce d'insolent ! » grogna la Reine, qui se rajeunissait ainsi d'au moins trois mille ans. Mais elle se pencha néanmoins et entreprit de savantes et audacieuses caresses sur le corps splendide du jeune wraith, au terme desquelles elle ordonna : « maintenant que vous êtes prêt à m'honorer comme il se doit, ne parlez plus, Braise, et mettez-vous au travail ! »

Le lendemain matin, la Reine s'éveilla et s'étira dans son grand lit moelleux, enveloppée par les bras chauds et musclés de Braise. Elle avait à peine dormi, troublée par ce qui venait de lui arriver : pour la première fois de sa longue vie, elle avait senti son corps s'embraser sous les caresses expertes et la fougue de son jeune amant, et elle s'y était entièrement abandonnée, découvrant avec stupeur ce qu'était le plaisir.

En repensant aux détails de la nuit, elle sentit le feu monter à ses joues, et verdit un peu plus. Comment était-ce possible ? Tous ces Commandants, tous ces officiers qui avaient partagé sa couche au cours des derniers millénaires ne lui avaient jamais fait découvrir toutes ces merveilleuses sensations.

« Bonjour Majesté, avez-vous passé une bonne nuit ? »

« Bien trop courte mon cher, mais ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire » répondit-elle en ronronnant presque.

« Je crois savoir que certains humains apprécient un petit déjeuner au lit à leur réveil. Est-ce votre cas, allez-vous vous nourrir de moi ce matin, ma douce ? »

« Bien sûr que non » s'écria-t-elle, tout en lui caressant le torse. « Oh ! Braise ! C'est comme si je vous avais attendu toute ma vie » murmura-t-elle, devenue soudain très câline.

« Et qu'en est-il de mes amis ? Leur sort me tient à cœur, sans compter qu'ils sont des gens d'une grande importance, qui pourraient un jour se révéler être de précieux alliés. »

« Eh bien, qu'ils partent donc ! » Mais vous, jamais je ne vous laisserai partir » aboya-t-elle, agacée.

« Bien, alors je resterai donc, pour mon plus grand plaisir, et le vôtre. Quel tempérament ! » Braise enroula une longue mèche châtaine autour de son index. « A quel titre resterai-je dans la ruche, ma douce ? Et si votre Commandant m'attaque, est-ce que j'ai le droit de me défendre ? »

« Vous êtes désormais mon nouvel officier, et le favori en titre ! Et bien sûr que vous pouvez vous défendre, j'attends de mes wraiths toute l'agressivité qui doit les caractériser ! » s'écria-t-elle en feulant presque de rage.

Braise la calma aussitôt en la couvrant de baisers passionnés, et bientôt il sut lui prouver toute sa dévotion en lui arrachant des cris et des gémissements, qui résonnèrent dans le réseau télépathique, provoquant une puissante onde de bien-être qui se répandit dans toute la ruche.

Dans la cellule des prisonniers, Todd, qui s'était arrêté un instant de parler, secoua la tête et rit doucement, sous le regard perplexe de John et de Rodney.


	22. Chapter 22

N _ote de l'auteur : j'arrive bientôt à la fin de cette délirante aventure. Si vous voulez bien me laisser quelques commentaires, c'est le moment ou jamais ! Je vois dans les statistiques qu'on lit cette histoire même dans d'autres pays, laissez un petit mot même dans votre langue,_ _ _cela me fera plaisir !_ _

.

.

Le Commandant avait ressenti l'union intime de la Reine avec Braise comme un affront personnel. Toujours glaciale et furieuse, jamais elle n'avait été aussi passionnée avec lui. Même pendant leurs rares accouplements, elle lui aboyait dessus, lui adressant de cinglants reproches remettant en cause sa virilité.

C'était la toute première fois qu'une telle onde de plaisir avait inondé la ruche, et il avait l'impression de sentir les regards moqueurs ou de pitié des officiers derrière son dos, ce qui ajoutait à sa rage.

Il avait besoin de passer ses nerfs sur quelqu'un, et il donna un grand coup de poing dans le thorax d'un drone qui passait à côté de lui, le pliant en deux sous l'effet de la douleur. Mais cela ne lui suffisait pas, et fou de colère, il sentit qu'il avait envie de tuer.

Ses pas le portèrent machinalement vers la salle des cocons, où il choisit un jeune humain terrifié qu'il draina lentement, espérant ainsi calmer sa rage.

Mais c'était le jeune wraith insolent qu'il voulait surtout punir, et qui pour l'heure, était à l'abri auprès de la Reine, et c'est pourquoi le Commandant se dirigea vers la cellule des prisonniers, souhaitant l'atteindre en se vengeant à travers ses amis.

Il sourit méchamment en apercevant le grand humain aux longues dreadlocks, qui s'acharnait toujours sur les grilles.

« Ah ! Humains ! Vous êtes si faibles, si pitoyables ! »

Il sortit son arme et s'apprêta à tirer dans le ventre de Ronon, pour le seul plaisir de le faire souffrir.

" Arrêtez ! "

Braise apparut au détour du couloir et accourut vers lui, suivi de quatre drones et de trois officiers :« Commandant, la Reine vient de donner l'ordre de libérer ces prisonniers. Laissez-les partir immédiatement ! »

Le Commandant et les prisonniers fixaient Braise avec stupéfaction : propre et bien peigné, et revêtu d'uniforme neuf, il ne ressemblait plus au vagabond débraillé de la veille, et il se dégageait de son comportement une autorité nouvelle qui lui donnait un air presque inquiétant. « M'avez-vous entendu ? Ouvrez la grille ! » Il avait feulé d'une voix rauque et menaçante.

Le Commandant ne répondit pas et le fixa avec un regard chargé de haine. Non contente de s'être accouplée avec ce vagabond, la Reine lui avait aussi donné des vêtements neufs d'officier, et passait directement par lui pour faire exécuter ses ordres. Il allait payer pour cela.

" Vous n'avez pas compris ce que je vous ai dit ? Hum, je crois comprendre : c'est dû à votre ascendance, n'est-ce pas ? "

Braise fit mine de se gratter le sommet du crâne en hochant la tête.

"Oui, je vois, votre mère a fricoté avec un drone, ce qui explique que vous soyez si long à comprendre, et - n'y voyez rien de personnel - si laid. Et vous vous êtes habillé si vite ce matin que vous avez oublié d'apposer votre masque d'os."

Tout le monde se figea. C'était la pire insulte qu'un wraith pouvait adresser à l'un de ses congénères, et Todd retint son souffle, ses yeux d'or liquide s'agrandissant d'horreur.

Le Commandant émit un puissant rugissement de fureur et se jeta sur Braise, en même temps qu'il jetait son arme à terre et dégainait son poignard.

Mais Braise, bien que sans armes, n'était pas dépourvu de courage, et il se précipita à la rencontre du Commandant en lui saisissant les poignets, et ils roulèrent ensemble sur le sol embrumé du couloir, dans le silence et l'indifférence apparente des officiers et des drones, qui semblaient attendre l'issue du combat pour décider à qui irait leur loyauté.

Braise se révéla être un expert en combat rapproché, et il rendait coup pour coup, tout en esquivant les coups de poignard de son adversaire.

Mais le Commandant était plus grand et plus fort que Braise, et il réussit à le plaquer au sol, le maintenant sous son corps puissant. Et il s'apprêtait à l'égorger lorsque Ronon, qui avait sorti un petit poignard dissimulé dans son impressionnante tignasse, cria à son attention « Braise, attrapez ! » avant de le lui lancer adroitement.

Braise saisit l'arme au vol et l'enfonça brutalement dans la jugulaire du Commandant.

Tout s'était passé en un éclair, et un flot de sang vert foncé avait aussitôt jailli, éclaboussant le cou de Braise.

« Vous avez tué le Commandant ! » s'écria l'un des officiers.

« Bah ! On s'ennuie tellement dans ces grandes baraques ! On s'occupe comme on peut ! » répondit Braise en haussant les épaules, avant de répondre sur un ton bien plus sérieux : " Notre souveraine m'a donné un blanc-seing pour tuer le Commandant s'il m'attaquait, je n'ai fait que me défendre, et si vous en doutez, je vous laisse le soin d'aller la voir pour lui demander des explications ! "

"C'est vous qui l'aviez provoqué ! » répondit le même officier.

Braise passa rapidement le dos de sa main sous son menton pour essuyer le sang qui le maculait et vérifia d'un bref coup d'oeil l'état de son manteau, avant de taper violemment du pied. « Mais enfin c'est pas possible ! Pour une fois que j'avais un vêtement neuf, ce salopard me l'a taché ! » Et il donna aussitôt un coup de pied rageur dans le cadavre.

Il s'avança vers l'officier d'un air menaçant : " il a prouvé qu'il n'était pas un Commandant digne de ce nom en ne contrôlant pas ses nerfs, et surtout en remettant en cause un ordre de sa Reine ! "

Il se tourna ensuite vers les prisonniers en souriant, tout en activant le mécanisme d'ouverture de la grille. « Eh bien, Ronon Dex, on dirait bien que vous m'avez encore sauvé la vie ! Hé ! Hé ! Il ne faudrait pas que cela devienne une habitude, ou vous finirez par avoir une sale réputation dans la galaxie ! »

Puis il ajouta plus sérieusement « la Reine est dans de bonnes dispositions envers vous tous, elle accepte de vous libérer, mais par contre venez vite avant qu'elle ne change d'avis, on ne sait jamais. »

Et il se mit à courir vers le hangar à darts, ses longs cheveux se balançant le long de ses reins. Les autres wraiths couraient derrière lui, tandis que Todd et les Atlantes, après un échange de coups d'œils perplexes, leur emboitaient rapidement le pas.

« Dommage que Jennifer ne puisse pas me voir » haletait Rodney, « je cours après des wraiths, et sans être armé, j'ai moi-même du mal à y croire ! »

Tout le long du chemin, des wraiths se rangeaient sur leur passage, en les regardant passer avec curiosité, se demandant quel était ce nouveau caprice de leur terrible souveraine.

Arrivés dans la baie des darts, les cinq compagnons virent Braise qui les attendait près d'une navette, dont l'arrière était ouvert.

"Entrez vite là-dedans, et filons d'ici, parce que comme je le dis toujours, souvent Reine varie, bien fou celui qui s'y fie."


	23. Chapter 23

Dans la navette qui les emportait et que pilotait l'un des officiers, Braise s'était assis à l'arrière auprès de ses compagnons d'aventure, et conversait avec eux à voix basse. Il chassa d'un geste de la main les quatre guerriers masqués qui rôdaient autour de lui.

« Pourquoi les autres ne vous ont-ils pas puni pour avoir tué le Commandant ? » chuchota John.

« Il m'a défié en combat singulier, et il a perdu. Et en plus, je suis le nouveau favori de la Reine, donc les autres ont tout intérêt à m'obéir » ajouta-t-il non sans fatuité.

Todd avait levé la main, prêt à frapper, mais le coup d'oeil furieux d'un officier l'avait arrêté. Visiblement, l'escorte de Braise tenait à ce que le nouveau _pallax_ de la Reine soit traité avec tout le respect qui lui était dû.

« Tout n'est donc que prétexte à amusement pour vous ? Lorsque vous avez défié le Commandant vous auriez pu être tué, et nous avec. Nous ne sommes plus sur Lasuraa ici, et vous n'avez pas que des amis dans la galaxie, alors soyez un peu sérieux, si vous voulez avoir une chance de vivre un peu plus longtemps. » Todd avait élevé la voix, et Braise, qui savait que son aïeul avait raison, baissa la tête avec contrition.

« Mais, Braise, vous allez venir avec nous, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda anxieusement Teyla.

« Non, jolie petite guerrière. J'ai promis à la Reine de lui revenir, et je n'ai qu'une parole. Et d'ailleurs, les autres sont là avec nous pour veiller à ce que je la respecte. »

« On va récupérer nos armes sur Suburia, et après on pourra tous les tuer, comme ça vous pourrez repartir avec nous » proposa Ronon avec une lueur farouche dans le regard.

« Merci à vous Ronon Dex, mais je refuse que vous risquiez tous votre vie dans un combat qui n'est pas le vôtre.

Et puis, je crois qu'il est peut-être temps pour moi de m'assagir, et de mener une vie normale de wraith, enfermé dans l'espace avec toute une bande de grincheux qui n'ont jamais soif et qui ne rigolent qu'une fois tous les dix mille ans. J'ai dit à sa Majesté que vous étiez dignes du plus grand intérêt, et que nous pourrions peut-être conclure une alliance dans l'avenir. »

« Eh bien, les paris sont ouverts » dit John avec un clin d'œil à Todd, qui étira ses lèvres en un mince sourire.

Plus tard, lorsqu'ils atterrirent et sortirent de l'appareil, Braise murmura : « tiens, tiens, on dirait qu'ils n'ont pas perdu de temps, ils ont pris ma navette, je ne la vois plus à l'endroit où je l'avais laissée. J'espère quand même que j'aurai toujours le droit de la piloter. »

John actionna sa télécommande, et fit apparaitre le _jumper_. « Fort heureusement, la mienne est toujours garée ici ».

Les officiers wraiths étaient ébahis et l'un d'eux apostropha John : « comment avez-vous fait, humain ? On dirait de la technologie lanthienne.»

Braise intervint rapidement et éluda la question : « leur technologie est effectivement suffisamment avancée pour en faire des alliés de choix pour notre Reine, dans les guerres à venir. »

L'officier le fixa un instant, bouche bée. Il savait qu'il était pris pour un idiot, mais il ne fallait surtout pas contrarier le nouveau favori de la Reine, c'est pourquoi il se tut, cachant sa contrariété derrière ses traits impassibles.

Braise demanda ensuite aux wraiths de lui laisser un peu d'intimité, afin de pouvoir faire ses adieux à ses compagnons. Les officiers obéirent en s'éloignant de quelques mètres, mais comme il était encore imprégné des phéromones de la Reine, les guerriers masqués étaient attirés par lui comme un aimant, et revenaient rapidement l'entourer au fur et à mesure qu'il les chassait, ce qui l'agaça profondément.

"Dites, les gars, si vous alliez voir un petit moment au fond d'un trou noir si j'y suis ? "

Son trait d'humour fit sourire les Atlantes, tandis que les drones, qui n'avaient pas compris l'ordre donné, se regardaient les uns les autres en penchant la tête, avec un air traduisant clairement leur perplexité.

Braise sourit en s'adressant à Sheppard « Colonel, je vous remercie pour votre générosité sur Lasuraa, et je suppose que si l'on souhaitait se recontacter, on pourrait peut-être laisser une petite balise activée dans la grotte, ou bien passer par l'intermédiaire de Grand-père ? »

« D'accord Braise, et faites bien attention à vous, la Reine n'a pas l'air très aimable ».

Braise haussa les épaules avec optimisme : « avec tout le monde sauf avec moi, et je me targue de bientôt réussir à métamorphoser cette furie en un adorable petit chou de l'espace. »

Puis il dit au revoir à Rodney, qui le remercia chaleureusement de les avoir sauvés, puis à Teyla, qui lui sourit gentiment en le remerciant.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Ronon : « qui sait Ronon Dex, peut-être boirons-nous une bière ensemble de nouveau ? »

« Qui sait » répondit le grand Satédien avec l'un de ses trop rares sourires.

« Gardez quand même un œil sur le vieux », lui murmura-t-il « et n'hésitez pas à le ramener sur Lasuraa, Lilou la petite rouquine serait ravie de lui apprendre à se détendre un peu. »

 _Schlaac_ , la main de Todd alla vivement s'écraser derrière la tête de Braise.

« Hé ! Hé ! en tout cas il a encore une bonne ouïe pour son âge ! »

Braise se tourna vers Todd : « au revoir Grand-père, vos démonstrations d'affection vont me manquer » et il se frotta l'arrière de la tête en riant.

Todd ne répondit rien, se contentant de le fixer de ses yeux d'or insondables, mais Teyla se plaça devant lui, le menton levé et les poings sur les hanches, ses yeux noirs lançant des éclairs. « Allons, Todd, votre seule famille ! »

Le grand Commandant redressa les épaules et murmura à son arrière-arrière petit-fils d'une voix presque inaudible : « je vous remercie de nous avoir tous sauvés, et votre sacrifice ne sera pas oublié. » Mais il vit le regard brûlant de Teyla et ajouta « et je...je suis aussi très fier de vous. »

Mais alors que John, qui se sentait étrangement ému, déglutissait avec peine, Rodney poussa tout à coup un long glapissement aigu, et tous se tournèrent vivement vers lui.


	24. Chapter 24

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore, Mc Kay ? » grogna Ronon, déjà agacé d'avance.

« Les modules de point zéro, Sheppard ! » cria Rodney d'une voix suraigüe et quasiment hystérique. « Vous en avez brisé deux sur un rocher quand vous les avez jetés derrière ce buisson ! » Il avait soulevé les deux modules rescapés et les tenait fermement contre lui, réussissant la gageure d'être à la fois désespéré et furieux.

« Et bien en fait, je crois me rappeler que nous étions attaqués, Mc Kay, et que j'ai dû les lâcher pour tirer sur des darts qui nous attaquaient ! »

« Pour ce que ça a servi, on a tout de même été faits prisonniers ! Décidément il faut tout faire soi-même ici » maugréa Rodney avec toute la mauvaise foi dont il était coutumier, et tout en arrimant soigneusement les deux bonbonnes sur une étagère.

Braise, qui avait visiblement dans ses gênes la curiosité de son aïeul, avait suivi le savant canadien dans le _jumper_ , ravi de pénétrer pour la première fois dans une navette lanthienne.

Après avoir scruté l'intérieur, il s'arrêta soudainement devant l'étagère : à côté des deux modules de point zéro, il venait d'apercevoir le rouleau de soie de Teyla, et il vint aussitôt le caresser doucement, appréciant en connaisseur sa couleur extraordinaire ainsi que sa douce texture.

Il se tourna alors vers John, qui avait pénétré dans l'habitacle à sa suite, et vrilla ses yeux d'or dans ceux du colonel : « voilà qui ferait un beau cadeau, digne d'être offert à une Reine, et ce serait un socle plus qu'acceptable pour bâtir une éventuelle alliance. »

John pencha la tête en arrière, et les yeux mi-clos, exhala un long soupir, avant de lui faire un signe du menton, l'invitant ainsi à se servir, tandis que Teyla poussait un petit gémissement pitoyable.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les chevrons s'allumèrent et le _jumper_ s'élança dans le flot bleu.

Braise, le rouleau de soie à la main, s'éloigna de la Porte des Etoiles, vite rattrapé par deux des officiers qui lui emboitèrent le pas. « _Tiens, c'est à cela que va ressembler ma vie, maintenant, ne plus jamais pouvoir faire un pas tout seul ? "_

« Je vais jusqu'à ces troncs couchés là-bas, c'est tout. » aboya-t-il avec agacement.

Il se pencha et rafla d'une main agile le panier d'abricots oublié, qui avait miraculeusement échappé à la voracité des insectes : « ça y est, on peut y aller maintenant. »

Assis dans la navette qui le ramenait vers son destin, Braise songeait que deux jours auparavant il n'était encore qu'un simple vagabond solitaire. _Comme la vie est étrange, j'ai maintenant un foyer, une Reine à choyer et surtout un aïeul suffisamment intéressant pour susciter l'intérêt de la cité d'Atlantis._ _Et j'espère bien que nous nous reverrons tous bientôt, parce qu'on a passé de très bons moments ensemble._

 _Mais pour l'heure, je pense que ma Reine sera ravie de mes petits cadeaux, et qu'elle saura bien me récompenser. Après tout, n'oublions pas qu'une place de Commandant vient de se libérer dans la ruche maintenant._

Et Braise se surprit à sourire, les yeux mi-clos, et l'image d'un chat qui trouve une jatte de crème lui vint d'un coup à l'esprit.

.

-ooOoo-

.

Pendant ce temps-là, dans le _jumper_ qui filait dans l'espace en direction d'une planète neutre où déposer Todd, John n'en pouvait plus.

Il sentait qu'il était sur le point de craquer, parce qu'il n'y avait pas plus de trente secondes de silence dans l'habitacle.

Tout avait commencé avec Rodney : « je n'en reviens pas ! Tout ça pour ça ! Pour une fois qu'on avait trouvé quatre modules d'un coup ! Vous auriez tout de même pu faire attention ! Ah décidément, c'est bien les militaires, toujours dans la brutalité ! Même Ronon aurait été plus délicat que vous ! »

Au bout d'un moment, John avait cessé de s'excuser, puisque les récriminations de Rodney ne semblaient jamais vouloir s'arrêter.

Puis Ronon avait profité d'un moment de silence pour prendre le relais en soupirant bruyamment : « on n'a passé que deux jours avec Braise, mais j'avais presque l'impression qu'il faisait partie de l'équipe et qu'on le connaissait depuis toujours. Je ne croyais pas dire ça un jour, mais je me suis bien amusé avec ce gars-là et je crois qu'il va me manquer. »

Puis c'est Teyla qui avait ensuite enchéri : « vous avez disposé de ce qui était à moi, Colonel, à moi, parce que j'avais payé ce rouleau avec ma bague ! Et cette magnifique couleur était si rare ! »

Puis elle termina d'une pique bien féminine « de toute manière même si elle s'en fait une robe, elle ne lui ira pas du tout ! Ce n'est pas un coloris flatteur pour une peau verdâtre. »

Là aussi John s'était excusé, mais en vain. Alors de guerre lasse, il avait fini par apostropher Todd. « Et vous, Todd, vous n'avez rien à me reprocher ? Parce que c'est maintenant ou jamais ! Profitez-en, c'est ma tournée ! »

Le puissant Commandant wraith, ravi de cette opportunité, ne s'était pas fait prier pour lâcher : « vous auriez pu penser à récupérer le panier d'abricots, John Sheppard, jamais de ma vie je n'en avais goûté d'aussi succulents, et ils vont être perdus ! »

C'était la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase, et John avait fini par craquer.

« Eh bien moi aussi j'ai quelque chose à dire sur cette mission ! » s'écria-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, et tout en gardant les yeux fixés sur l'espace et les deux mains sur les commandes : « je vous signale que j'ai dépensé le quart de ma solde hebdomadaire en repas et en beuveries, et comme je n'ai récupéré aucun justificatif pour faire une note de frais, Mr Woolsey n'acceptera jamais de me rembourser ! »

Teyla répondit avec aigreur : « en tout cas, moi je ne vous ai rien coûté, puisque tout m'était offert ! Et par contre, j'ai tout perdu ! »

« Un bout de tissu, ce n'est rien, en comparaison de deux modules de point zéro ! » rétorqua Rodney.

" On aurait dû refiler le vieux à la reine, et garder Braise ! " grommela Ronon.

« Avec des reflets roses, Colonel, couleur de crépuscule, et avec des reflets roses ! »

Au bout d'une heure, comme tout le monde parvenait enfin à se taire, on entendit soudain une voix à double timbre s'élever dans l'habitacle : « Braise s'est sacrifié en restant dans la ruche, afin de tous nous sauver ! Ah, je le savais ! J'ai tout de suite décelé chez lui l'audace et le courage d'un véritable wraith !

Dès que je l'ai vu, je vous ai tout de suite dit qu'il était exceptionnel ! Ah !Je l'ai bien jugé, et du premier coup d'œil encore ! Il est vraiment digne de moi, il est la gloire de ma lignée, la fierté de la famille ! »

.

FIN

.

Et voilà, cette délirante histoire est terminée.

J'aime les wraiths et leur mystérieux univers, trop peu montré dans la série, et Todd est incontestablement mon personnage préféré.

Et après tout, il est si vieux qu'il était tout à fait possible qu'il finisse par tomber un jour ou l'autre sur l'un de ses descendants en parcourant la galaxie.

J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à créer le personnage de Braise, ainsi qu'à mettre notre beau Commandant dans des situations inconfortables et incongrues. Mais finalement, comme à chaque fois, il s'en sort toujours bien, et pour notre plus grand plaisir !


End file.
